Versos da Paixão
by Palas Lis
Summary: Todos os dias, no mesmo horário, ela o observava atentamente. Cada movimento e detalhe da vida dele, ela conhecia... Mas, infelizmente, nunca trocara uma simples palavra com ele... ‹‹Rin e Sesshy›› ‹‹Presente para Shampoo–chan›› ‹‹FANFIC CONCLUÍDA››
1. Olhar–te

_**Disclaimer –** "Inuyasha" pertence a Takahashi Rumiko._

* * *

_**Dedicated –** Esse fic é um presentinho para minha amiguinha Shampoo-chan, que faz aniversário hoje. Parabéns, menina!_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Versos da Paixão**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Shampoo-chan_

-

**Olhar-te**

-

Amor platônico...

Já ouvira algumas vezes a definição dessas duas palavras. Na teoria, era interessante e parecia fazer sentido, mas, e na prática? Seria isso que sentia? Poderiam explicar todos os sentimentos que tinha?

Provavelmente, sim. Se aplicasse a teoria do significado de amor platônico na sua vida, se encaixaria perfeitamente.

Amava em segredo. Idealizava-o em seus pensamentos, sem nunca nem se aproximar dele. Alguns poderiam dizer que isso era _tolice,_ mas para ela era _paixão._

Por que tinha se ficar pensando em amor platônico, quando o que sentia ia muito mais do que isso?

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios entreabertos.

Estava ali, observando-o fixamente, como fazia todos os dias, desde que tinha olhado-o a primeira vez. Foi um amor à primeira vista. Somente um olhar e se apaixonara. Desde aquele dia – há exatos seis anos, três meses e dezesseis dias atrás, quando ele começara a estudar na mesma sala de aula que ela –, o amava.

A jovem passou a mão pelo cabelo longo para tirar a franja negra que teimava em cair em seus olhos, enquanto admirava o rapaz por uma fresta na janela de madeira.

Dessa vez o que escapou de seus lábios era um suspiro apaixonado.

Passou agilmente os olhos castanhos pela figura masculina. Hoje ele estava com um quimono de luta todo negro – que realçava ainda mais seus olhos dourados e os cabelos prateados. Um pouco de suor se formava na testa do esforço que fazia na frente dos alunos, deixando-o com um ar mais sério do que o normal.

Viu-o virar-se para seus alunos com um olhar severo, parecendo não ter se agradado de alguns erros bobos que estava cometendo. Ele caminhou até um menino de pouca idade e se posicionou ao seu lado para ensiná-lo o golpe, e não sairia de perto do pequeno até que ele executasse o movimento com as mãos e braços corretamente. Era rígido e não aceitara erros dos alunos.

A primeira vez que o viu – na sala de aula –, ele era apenas um dos alunos do mestre do _dojo._ Agora, depois de alguns anos, era tão bom lutador – e o mais aplicado –, que se tornara _sensei_ também. Quando o velho mestre dele se aposentou, ele passou a tomar conta do lugar sozinho. E assim era até o exato momento.

Deu um longo suspiro ao olhar na parede do lugar o relógio, que insistia em acelerar seu percurso pelos minutos quando estava contemplando o mestre do _dojo._ Precisava ir embora, estava ficando tarde. Ela deu apenas uma olhadela para ele e se pôs a andar de volta para sua casa a passadas ligeiras e decididas.

Ainda nem entendia porque ficava ali todo início de noite. O que adiantava olhá-lo, se nunca poderia tocá-lo?

Aquilo era como uma tortura... Que rasgava lenta e dolorosamente seu coração, retalhando seus sonhos até destruí-los.

Degradante? Não. Essa era a realidade que ela propusera a submeter-se.

Era quase como um ritual que fazia todos os dias – todos mesmo, até mesmo os dias que não tinha aula na faculdade e nem tinha que ir trabalhar. Acordava cedo, ia à faculdade, trabalhava a tarde e na volta sempre passava frente ao _dojo_ onde ele dava aulas de Artes Marciais. Ficava dez minutos o olhando treinar, suspirando apaixonada, e depois ia embora.

"_Devo ser muito boba para fazer isso há tantos anos...", _ela deu um sorriso fraco, quase deprimido. _"E ele nunca me notou..."._

Conhecia, definitivamente, tudo a respeito dele. Era um rapaz de seus vinte três anos, alto, lindo e inteligente. Terminara o curso superior a poucos meses e já trabalhava como professor em uma universidade – muito prodígio para sua pouca idade. Era o filho mais velho de uma família importante do Japão. Tinha pais maravilhosos e um irmão... Bem, nem tudo é perfeito. Morava em uma linda casa em um dos bairros mais luxuosos de Tóquio.

Era, sem duvidas, perfeito. Não só para ela, como para muitas outras pessoas que o admirava.

Seu nome era Inokuma Sesshoumaru. O nome mais lindo que existia para ela. Eram incontáveis as vezes que, de maneira inconsciente ou consciente, o pronunciava.

Andou o curto percurso do _dojo_ ao bairro que ficava sua residência. Entrou na sua pequena casa que morava com a sua mãe e seu pai, e tirou o sapado, calçando um par de sandálias antes de entrar.

– Okaa-san? – ela chamou a mãe, deixando a bolsa sobre o sofá antes de entrar na cozinha.

– Demorou a chegar, querida – a mulher morena lhe sorriu, desviando a atenção da panela que preparava o jantar para a família. – Aconteceu algo?

– Atrasei-me no trabalho, okaa-san – ela mentiu, andando até o bebedouro e colocando água fresca em um copo. – Uma das minhas alunas queria que eu contasse uma historinha para ela.

– Crianças são bênçãos. – a senhora riu. – Quando estão quietas.

– E, hoje cedo, ainda tive que conversar com a professora na faculdade sobre alguns assuntos.

– Você não está trabalhando demais, querida? – a mulher perguntou, mexendo a comida na panela e virou o rosto para olhar a filha. – Trabalhar com tantas crianças é cansativo.

– Eu me divirto com elas, okaa-san.

– Seu pai e eu já dissemos que não precisa trabalhar. Primeiro termine sua faculdade, depois você pensa em trabalhar.

– Iie. – ela maneou a cabeça para enfatizar sua resposta, esvaziando o corpo com água em um único gole antes de voltar a falar. – Preciso ocupar minha mente.

– Rin, não quero que fique doente – a mãe disse, em tom sério. – Está me entendendo, querida?

Ela sorriu, querendo passar segurança à mãe.

– Não se preocupe, senhora Nakayama. – Rin sorriu e se aproximou da mãe para lhe dar um beijo estralado na bochecha direita. – Ficarei bem.

– Agora vá trocar de roupa e venha para jantarmos, sim? – a mulher de cabelos curtos negros e com alguns fios grisalhos pela idade avançada falou, estendendo a mão para a direção do quarto da filha.

– Hai! – ela sorriu, beijando novamente a mãe antes de sair correndo para os fundos da casa, gritando pelo pai. – Otto-san!

O senhor parou de consertar o carro da família e se virou para Rin, assim que ela chegou à porta dos fundos, sorrindo.

– Que bom que chegou, Rin. – ele a chamou com a mão. – Estava mesmo precisando de sua ajuda.

– Okaa-san me mandou ir trocar de roupa para jantarmos – ela falou, coçando atrás da cabeça, incerta que ajudava o pai ou obedecia à mãe. – Vai ser rápido?

– Hai. – ele confirmou.

Rin sorriu e correu na direção do pai, sentando no banco do motorista e ligando o carro para o homem de cabelos esbranquiçados verificar o motor. Ficou alguns segundos acelerando o carro, sem sair do lugar, esperando o senhor verificar o estado do automóvel.

– Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, colocando a cabeça para fora do carro.

– Hai. – ele fez sinal com a mão. – Agora pode ir se arrumar.

O pai não precisou dizer uma segunda vez, ela foi rapidamente para o corredor que a levaria ao seu quarto. Entrou no aposento e a primeira coisa que fez foi sentar-se à escrivaninha que havia no canto do ambiente e tirar uma foto da gaveta.

A fotografia de bordas desbotadas tinha no centro o rapaz alvo de seus mais intensos desejos e paixões. Estava ele – assim como todos os alunos de sua antiga classe – na foto, em sua formatura do colegial, na época que começara a gostar dele. Formaram-se no mesmo ano, mas ele nem a notara na colação de grau ou no baile.

Deu um beijo na foto, onde Sesshoumaru estava, colocando-a sobre o coração antes de deixá-la sobre a mesa.

Da mesma pequena gaveta que tirou a foto, ela pegou um caderno de folhas rosadas e virou a capa, sentindo o perfume que passava nas folhas, vendo o primeiro poema que escrevera para ele. Escreve o poema no mesmo dia que o conheceu.

Passou os dedos pela sua bela caligráfica. Nunca tivera uma letra muito legível ou formosa, mas quando escrevia para ele, sua letra ficara impressionantemente bonita. Além dos seus sentimentos, escrevia cada palavra naquele caderno com carinho.

Tudo que tinha vontade de dizer a ele escrevia em seu _"Caderno de Sentimentos"_ – como ela o nomeou meses depois de começar a escrever nele.

Leu em voz alta a primeira estrofe, com a voz cheia de emoção:

_Versos da Paixão:  
Tudo que eu queria te dizer  
Olhando teus olhos,  
Decifrando teus gestos,  
Descobrindo teu sorriso._

Antes que começasse a ler a segunda estrofe, fechou o grosso caderno com força maior que a necessária e balançou a cabeça para os lados. Seu caderno estava nas últimas páginas e nada do que estava escrito nunca foi dito a ele.

– Deprimente... – ela sussurrou, olhando a capa envelhecida do caderno. – Ele nunca vai saber como eu o amo. Nem sei porque continuo a escrever.

Levantou o rosto no momento que sua mãe a chamou da cozinha e guardou o caderno e a foto na gaveta, escondidos. Ninguém sabia de seu amor pelo professor do _dojo, _e queria que continuasse assim.

Foi ao banheiro para tomou um banho rápido e arrumar-se. Saiu do quarto e foi à cozinha, sentou-se no lugar que costumava e serviu-se em seguida, começando a comer automaticamente, com os pensamentos distantes.

Seu corpo podia estar ali, em sua casa, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar – mais precisamente em um _dojo, _num belo rapaz de olhos dourados e inexpressivos.

– Sua mãe me disse que está trabalhando e estudando demais, Rin. – o senhor falou.

Rin piscou e voltou os olhos ainda perdidos para o pai sentando na extremidade da mesa.

– Ela está exagerando, otto-san – Rin falou ao assimilar o que o ele queria dizer. – Eu estou bem.

– Tem certeza? – ele duvidou.

– Hai. – ela deu um sorriso. – Prometo que se eu estiver me esforçando mais do que posso, largo o trabalho, ok?

– Promete?

– Prometo. – ela confirmou.

Satisfeita com o sorriso dos pais, ela aproveitou para jantar, ainda que não tivesse fome.

– Querida, dentro de um ou dois meses, estamos pensando em ir à casa de sua tia – a senhora começou. – Gostaria de ir também?

– Se eu não tiver que trabalhar, eu irei. – ela sorriu.

Precisava mesmo ficar um pouco longe de Tóquio, e ir para Kyoto poderia ajudá-la a pensar em outra coisa além de sua paixão secreta. Viajar e ver seus primos que há tempos não via seria muito bom. Miroku e Kikyou já deviam ter terminado a faculdade e estar trabalhando na área que escolheram.

– Vai ser divertido. – a mãe dela sorriu.

– Quanto tempo pretende ficar em Kyoto? – Rin perguntou, deixando os pais contentes pelo entusiasmo que tinha na voz dela.

– Uma semana, talvez duas. – ele sorriu. – Ainda não temos certeza.

– Kaede-ba-chan ligou? – Rin perguntou.

– Hai. – a senhora concordou. – Essa manhã.

– E como estão todos em Kyoto? – a morena perguntou, tomando um gole de suco.

– Vão bem. – a mãe dela falou. – Seu primo vai se casar.

– Miroku-kun vai casar? – Rin exclamou, extremamente surpresa. – Meu primo Miroku, irresponsável e sem vergonha, vai se casar?

– Parece que Sango conseguiu mesmo colocá-lo no eixo. – a mãe de Rin disse divertida, parando um pouco de falar para dar um gole no suco.

– Estava na hora de Miroku-kun tomar jeito – Rin soltou uma risada. – E vai estar bem casado. Sango-chan além de ser muito bonita, é de uma boa família.

– Hai. – o senhor concordou. – Kikyou parece-me que vai ficar noiva ainda esse ano, mas quanto a sua prima não tenho certeza. Com a personalidade forte que tem, é bem provável que demore mais a casar.

Os três riram.

– Fico feliz que meus primos estejam tão bem – Rin sorriu, feliz, levando o _hashi_ a boca. – Vou fazer o possível para ir com vocês a Kyoto. Se minhas provas já tiverem terminado, pego férias no trabalho e podemos ir.

– Seria muito bom mesmo ir nós três fazer uma viagem.

– Realmente, tem algum tempo que não viajamos juntos, né? – Rin falou, pensativa. – Vai ser muito divertido!

Rin ainda estava com um sorriso, que murchou um pouco ao pensar que ficaria uma semana sem ver Sesshoumaru. Seria ruim ficar sem vê-lo, mas pelo menos ia se divertir um pouco com sua família.

Depois de alimentar-se, voltou ao quarto. Seu dormitório era um refúgio. Não tinha vontade de estudar, de comer ou se divertir... Novamente estava pensando nele e nada mais importava... Somente Inokuma Sesshoumaru.

"_Isso é loucura... Estou ficando obsessiva!",_ a mulher pensou, sentando-se à escrivaninha.

Pegou um papel que estava na pequena mesa e tornou a escrever poemas, impulsivamente. Os símbolos saíam agilmente no papel, de cima para baixo, da direita para a esquerda.

Mais uma jogada rápida de palavras e pronto, tinha mais um poema. As palavras fluíam de dentro de seu coração, formando as mais belas poesias. Era muito fácil escrever quando era sobre ele. Sesshoumaru era uma ótima inspiração. Era o modelo perfeito.

"_Pena que ele nunca lerá sequer uma palavra do que sinto", _ela lastimou. _"Nunca saberá o quando eu o amo..."._

Pegou o _"Caderno de Sentimentos",_ abrindo na primeira página. E lá estava o primeiro poema... Aquele poema, chamado _"Versos da Paixão",_ foi o início de seu pequeno martírio, seu pequeno inferno interior.

Os olhos castanhos estavam rasos de água logo na primeira estrofe. Tentou segurar a vontade de chorar, mas um nó se formou em sua garganta e quase não conseguia respirar.

Um soluço saiu de seus lábios inevitavelmente e lágrimas molharam seu rosto, rolando pesadamente pela pele clara, pingando nas folhas envelhecidas e rosadas do caderno. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos trêmulas.

Sentiu-se estúpida por estar chorando... Novamente.

Quanto mais teria que sofrer para conseguir esquecê-lo? Afinal, sabia que nunca o teria para si... Sesshoumaru nem sabia que ela existia. Sua única saída seria esquecê-lo, antes que enlouquecesse.

Soluçando, tirou as mãos no rosto para ler o primeiro poema que escreveu para ele, em silêncio. Uma lágrima rolou e caiu no centro do papel, formando um pequeno círculo...

_Versos da Paixão:  
Tudo que eu não falo  
Com a covardia que me incendeia por dentro._

_Versos da Paixão:  
Olhar você,  
E não te tocar...  
Olhar você,  
E me calar..._

Era lindo, apesar de conter muita dor. E ainda não estava nem acabado, tinha deixado mais duas páginas para terminá-lo, algum dia. Seu desejo era terminar o poema quando parasse de amá-lo...

Seria isso impossível?

Quem sabe... Porém, em seu coração sentia que ele, de alguma forma, fazia parte dela... Parte de seu mundo.

Ou o terminaria no dia que ele a amasse também...

"_Acho que seria mais fácil eu esquecê-lo...",_ ela debochou de si mesma.

No momento não ia pensar mais em Inokuma Sesshoumaru... No próximo dia precisaria estar disposta para trabalhar e estudar.

Fechou o caderno e apagou a luz do quarto. Deitou-se e puxou a coberta para cima de si até o pescoço. Olhando o teto escuro do dormitório, pensou no sonho que sempre tinha... Com ele...

Apesar de ser muito bom sonhar com seu amado, era doloroso demais acordar e não estar ao lado dele. Nos sonhos, ele a abraçava e dizia o quanto a amava.

Limpou as lágrimas secas no rosto com a costa da mão e abraçou o travesseiro, fechando os olhos.

"_Quero sonhar com ele... Com seu amor que nunca terei, com o toque que nunca sentirei e com o beijo que nunca provarei". _

Minutos depois estava dormindo; no rosto uma paz que só se via quando estava sonhando com Sesshoumaru... Sonhando com os lábios dele em contado com o seus, o corpo dele colado ao seu, a voz dele sussurrada em seu ouvido...

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – mesmo dormindo, murmurou o nome dele, abraçando mais o travesseiro. – Aishiteru...

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da autora –** Minna-san! Aqui está mais uma fanfic minha com Rin e Sesshy /o/. Essa será bem curtinha, e quem lê minhas outras fics com esse casal não precisa se preocupar que vou atualizá-las também, ok?_

_Well... Não sou muito de escrever fanfics muito românticas, mas estava com muita vontade de fazer essa aqui. Ah! O trecho do poema da fic foi escrito por mim, especialmente para essa história (Lis muito corada) e colocarei o resto dela nos outros capítulos._

_Kisus,  
Lis-sama_


	2. Falar–te

_**Notas da Autora – **Olá, pessoal... Er... Meu Deus, fiquei muito tempo sem atualizar essa fic... Shampoo faria aniversário de novo e eu nem teria terminado essa história T-T._

_Peço-lhes mil desculpas, mas não teve como eu atualizar antes. Estive em uma árdua e terrível época de provas finais da faculdade, e, depois, quando entrei de férias, comecei a trabalhar e não tive tempo pra mais nada. Espero que entendam, e tentarei não demorar tanto assim o próximo capítulo, certo?_

_Eu só estou atualizando esse capítulo hoje, porque Nimue e eu fizemos uma longa e tortuosa negociação de capítulos XD. Então, agradeçam a ela pela atualização ;-D. Desculpe o atraso, Nimue, e não me processe XD. Beijo, garota!_

_Oh, por favor, não esqueçam de comentar. O que seria da Lis sem os adoráveis reviews que os leitores mandam? Todos os comentários do capítulo passado foram respondidos por e-mail._

_Agradeço a minha amiguinha Shampoo-chan, que revisou o capítulo pra mim. Lis-sama gosta muito da Shampoo-chan /o/. Beijo, menina!_

_Ah, não posso me esquecer também de dizer: Lis-sama gosta muito da Rin-chan. Eu te amo, viu, fofinha? _

_Outra coisa: pra quem lê a fic "Ensina-me a Amar", eu estarei atualizando em Fevereiro, quando a fic completará 1 ano o/. E tentarei atualizar "Dake wo Aishite" até o fim do mês de Fevereiro o/. _

_Acho que é só... Beijos e até o próximo capítulo o/._

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Versos da Paixão**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Shampoo-chan_

-

-

**Falar-te**

-

O sol tinha sumido no horizonte poucos minutos antes e somente depois disso que Nakayama Rin deixou seu trabalho na biblioteca local para ir para casa, praticamente no mesmo horário de sempre.

Naquele dia, nenhuma das crianças do serviço deu mais trabalho que o costumeiro e não precisou ficar após o turno dela.

Com a lua na fase nova, sumindo completamente do céu noturno, as estrelas podiam brilhar sem ser ofuscadas pela claridade do luar. Resplandeciam sozinhas e suntuosas. O céu estava estrelado, mais do que o normal, e enfeitava a noite de Tóquio.

"_O céu está tão estrelado",_ Rin pensou ao olhar para cima; os olhos castanhos vidrados nas constelações estelares. _"Tão lindo..."._

Respirou fundo; os olhos ainda pregados nas estrelas. Levantou a mão e usou o dedo indicador para ligar as estrelas, formando um desenho de coração com a letra _"S"_ dentro... O que mais desenharia?

Um de seus passatempos preferidos era olhar o céu noturno. Assim como não se cansava de olhar Inokuma Sesshoumaru, também não se cansava de admirar as estrelas e a lua.

Apesar de estar cansada, deu um sorriso com a bela vista do céu.

Era uma noite perfeita para casais apaixonados...

Andando pela rua, Rin passou a mão na testa para tirar a franja dos olhos. Jogou o longo cabelo negro que pendia sobre o ombro direito para trás, e deu um suspiro apaixonado.

Seria uma bela noite para andar de mão dada com Sesshoumaru...

Um sorriso esperançoso surgiu no rosto dela.

"_Não se iluda, Rin", _ela criticou-se mentalmente; o sorriso sumido da face da mesma maneira súbita que apareceu. _"Ele não fala com você... Nem sabe que você existe..."._

Desviou os olhos do céu e olhou para frente. Estava exausta e nem o prazer que sentia de observar o céu foi suficiente para animá-la.

E pensar nas coisas que nunca se concretizariam era muito melancólico. Melancólico, doloroso e deprimente.

Além de estar estudando intensamente na faculdade, ainda trabalhava sem parar na biblioteca com várias crianças. Essa vida que levava estava a deixando fatigada.

Era bom trabalhar com crianças, que, com a ingenuidade delas, sempre estavam brincando e se divertido. Alegrava-se muito com aqueles pequenos anjinhos, mas sua dedicação maior ao trabalho era para tentar ao máximo se ocupar para não ficar pensando _nele._

Funcionara, ainda que momentaneamente, pois agora estava a caminho de onde Sesshoumaru dava aulas.

Mas... O que adiantava passar o dia todo evitando pensamentos sobre ele, se a noite ia vê-lo e ficaria deprimida por não ter coragem suficiente nem de cumprimentá-lo?

De nada adiantava, obviamente, mas fazer o quê? Pelo menos ainda podia olhá-lo. Isso _ainda_ não fora tirado dela...

Virou a esquina, vendo o _dojo_ do rapaz logo a sua frente, do outro lado da rua. Automaticamente seus pés se moveram mais rápido para olhá-lo pelos clássicos dez minutos.

Parou em frente à janela.

No mesmo horário que passava do trabalho para a casa todos os dias frente ao _dojo_ do rapaz que amava em segredo, Rin ficou observando-o pela fresta – a mesma que sempre ficava.

Os olhos dela o procuraram pela fresta e um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios ao localizá-lo.

Gostava muito de olhar as estrelas, mas admirar Sesshoumaru não tinha comparação. Nem todas as estrelas do céu brilharam mais que ele. Nem mesmo a luz emanada da lua cheia era mais majestosa que ele.

Estava o rapaz em posição de lótus, sozinho no centro do _tatami_, com os olhos fechados. A expressão serena e calma que ele lhe transmitia era reconfortante.

Analisou as linhas do rosto dele. Estava cansado, sabia disso apenas de olhá-lo. Provavelmente tinha trabalhado na faculdade, ensinado Artes Marciais e agora estava relaxando por um momento.

A figura masculina e altiva dele era fascinante, sedutora e imponente. Não conseguia desviar os olhos nem sequer por um milésimo de segundo. Quase não piscava... Apenas aproveitava a oportunidade de olhá-lo.

Ficava se perguntando como alguém poderia ser tão perfeito, mas nunca achava uma resposta – se é que existia uma.

Mordeu o canto do lábio inferior.

Queria tanto ouvir a voz dele... Principalmente se as palavras fossem direcionadas a ela... Mesmo se fossem simples palavras...

"_Ele nunca falaria com você, Rin... Entenda de uma vez isso e pare de ser boba!",_ Rin refletiu, chateada; o sorriso murchando novamente de seus lábios. _"Pare de sonhar acordada e entenda a realidade!"._

Detestava quando se enchia de sonhos com relação a Sesshoumaru que nunca se tornavam realidade. Era tão frustrante. Por que não era uma pessoa mais realista? Se deixasse sua razão falar mais alto e dominasse suas emoções, provavelmente não sofreria tanto...

_- Konnichiwa._

Oh! Como era linda a voz dele... A mais bela melodia entoada...

Rin procurou dentro no _dojo _com quem ele falara: estava sozinho. Ela estranhou. Olhou para a porta do local: estava vazia. Novamente estranhou. Ora, com quem ele falava, então?

- Por que não entra um pouco?

Rin arregalou os olhos castanhos e levou as mãos à boca para conter um gemido surpreso; a cor sumindo subitamente e totalmente da sua face.

Sesshoumaru estava falando com **ela**!

Como isso era possível? Era transparente, não?

Recuando um passo, pensou em correr, mas ele se virou para a direção que ela estava e abriu os olhos, mostrando um brilho divertido expresso neles – apesar do rosto ainda estar impassível.

- Sempre vem me visitar todos os dias, nos mesmos horários, e nunca entra. – os lábios dele se cursavam num meio sorriso, parecendo divertir-se com a surpresa dela. – Por que não entra, agora?

- Eu... – ela pronunciou, abaixando a cabeça a fim de que ele não visse o rosto dela corar intensamente. – Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Entre. – ainda que tenha falado em tom calmo, sua voz saiu como uma nítida ordem, do mesmo modo que usava com seus alunos do _dojo_ e da faculdade.

Rin recuou mais um passo, fitando as mãos fechadas em punho, e apertava com força a alça da bolsa com cadernos universitários, numa tentativa inútil de disfarçar seu nervosismo. Estava morrendo de vergonha pelo flagrante.

Sesshoumaru percebeu e o sorriso aumentou em seus lábios.

- Não pense em fugir. Eu a alcançaria antes que virasse a esquina.

Sem alternativa e muito sem graça por ser pega observando-o, ela movimentou-se em direção da grande porta de madeira do _dojo. _Os pés eram arrastados pelo chão. Sua coragem – antes pouca – sumira completamente.

Rin sentia o coração pulsar cada vez mais forte no peito, parecendo que a qualquer segundo ia saltar para fora. Sua respiração ficou ofegando, quase parando. Somente não sabia distinguir se era por ser descoberta ou por estar tão próximo do homem que amava.

Puxou o ar para o pulmão e depois o soltou vagarosamente, na medida em que se aproximava de Inokuma Sesshoumaru. Fez isso várias vezes, mas não conseguiu se acalmar.

Não conseguia acreditar que **ele** pudesse mesmo estar falando com ela. Parecia tão surreal ouvi-lo dizer algo direcionado a ela que custou a acreditar ser verdade.

Ainda com as pernas bambas, Rin adentrou o local; os olhos direcionados ao chão carpetado, não querendo fazer contado visual com Sesshoumaru.

- Quer um chá? – ele perguntou, levantando de uma vez do _tatami. _

- H-hai... – tentou não parecer nervosa, mas sua voz a traiu saindo trêmula e arfa.

- Sente-se um pouco. – ele falou, caminhando em direção ao canto do _dojo._ – Espere um segundo que vou pegar.

Acenou Rin com a cabeça e mecanicamente sentou-se em um banco encostado à janela do lugar. Seus músculos estavam tensos e contraídos, chegando a estar doloridos. Sua face ainda tinha um tom vermelho e parecia que queimava de tanta vergonha que sentia.

- Tome. – ela levantou os olhos, surpresa em nem ter notado ele se aproximar. – Está quente, cuidado.

- Arigatou gozaimasu. – ela falou, rapidamente, pegando a bonita xícara de cerâmica desenhada em flores com as duas mãos, sem ousar cruzar seus olhos com os dele.

Calado, ele voltou a sentarmas desta vez o fez sobre os joelhos.

- O que tem feito, Rin? – a voz bonita dele quebrou o silêncio incomodo.

- C-como? – ela gaguejou, extremamente surpresa ao ouvir dos lábios dele o nome dela ser pronunciado. _"Ele sabe meu nome?"._

- Seu nome é Nakayama Rin, não é mesmo?

- H-hai... – seu coração novamente voltou a bater descompassado e levou a xícara trêmula aos lábios, numa tentativa de acalmar-se.

"_Kami! Ele sabe... Meu nome...", _pensou a morena, molhando os lábios no chá quente e dando um gole, bebendo todo conteúdo de uma vez, não ligando em queimar a língua. Nem raciocinar ela conseguia fazer direito. Sua mente estava paralisada.

Só podia estar sonhando...

Fechou os olhos com força, esfregando-os com uma das mãos depois. Tornou a abri-los lentamente, e piscou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes ao ver Sesshoumaru no _tatami, _querendo confirmar que sua mente não lhe pregava uma peça.

"_Não é... Um sonho... Eu não sonhando!", _ela pensou de queixo caído.

- Eu lembro de você, Rin.

Dessa vez não conseguiu conter a surpresa e deixou a xícara cair – sorte que já tinha bebido todo o conteúdo, senão teria se queimado. Sem graça, ela abaixou depressa para pegar a xícara, suspirando aliviada por não ter quebrando a cerâmica, e andou até a mesinha para deixá-la.

Aturdia, entorpecida, hipnotizada... Era assim que se encontrava no momento, e não era para menos: Inokuma Sesshoumaru disse que se lembrava dela!

- Estudamos juntos no último ano colegial – ele estava de costas para ela e virou um pouco o rosto, a tempo de vê-la sentar-se novamente. – Você sempre sentava na primeira cadeira.

Rin percebeu um sorriso divertido dele.

- Pensei que falaria comigo pelo menos na colação de grau, mas não o fez. – ele sorriu.

- Oh? – ela piscou. Ele quis dizer que tinha notado-a na colação de grau?

- Você ainda tem amizades com os outros alunos do colégio?

- Hai – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Higurashi Kagome, mas ela era do segundo colegial. Somos amigas até hoje.

- Higurashi... Ela está namorando meu irmão.

A garota baixou os olhos e o ambiente tornou a ficar silencioso. Ela _brincava_ com as mãos, não querendo que o rapaz observasse que ela tremia bastante.

- Acho que esse ano eles ainda ficam noivos, pelo menos é o que meus pais esperam.

- Hai. – Rin voltou a responder com monossílabos.

Novamente silêncio, por um longo período.

- Eu preciso ir embora. – ela se levantou e fez uma profunda reverência a ele. – Agradeço muitíssimo pelo chá. Estava delicioso.

- Espere. – ele falou, levantando-se também.

Rin não se mexeu, ainda em reverência. Ficou esperando o que ele queria.

- Já estou indo embora. – ele falou. – Eu a deixo em casa.

- N-não... É... P-Preciso, Sesshoumaru-sama – ela falou, vacilante, e endireitou-se depressa. – Agradeço muito, mas não precisa se incomodar comigo.

- Está tarde e é perigoso, Rin.

- Mas... – ela tentou recusar.

- Eu insisto. – ele sumiu de sua vista, entrando no vestiário do _dojo._

Rin esforçou-se ao máximo para não cair de joelhos no chão de tanto que suas pernas tremiam. _"Ele está falando comigo..."._ Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo-o pulsar fervorosamente e de seus lábios escapou um sorriso. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos e sem cor, para torná-los úmidos. _"E sabe meu nome... Não sou invisível aos olhos dele"._

Sentia uma imensa vontade de dar uma risada, uma imensa gargalhada de alegria, mas se controlou para não chamar a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

Sim, estava muito feliz. Também, como não estaria?

- Podemos ir. – ele saiu do pequeno lavatório. Andou depois na direção de Rin, vestindo uma roupa normal, sem o quimono de luta que usava no _dojo._ Ele parou frente a ela, notando o semblante exultante na face ainda pálida. – Rin?

Ela não o ouviu.

- Rin? – ele tocou levemente no braço dela para fazê-la despertar.

Sentindo como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse passado por seu corpo com o toque, ela virou-se para ele com os lábios entreabertos.

- Nani? – ela piscou.

- Eu disse que podemos ir. – ele sorriu e passou por ela, andando na direção da porta.

Rin andava atrás dele, fitando as costas largas e torneadas cobertas por uma camisa. Tentou segurar um suspiro apaixonado, mas não conseguiu. Estava perto dele, como conseguiria?

Saíram na calçada e Sesshoumaru trancou a porta do _dojo, _atravessando a rua para pegar o carro que estava estacionado ali. Ele abriu a porta e fez um aceno com a cabeça para que ela entrasse.

Rin entrou, incerta, e sentou-se no banco de passageiro, controlando até a respiração e ficando imóvel.

O rapaz deu a partida e Rin permaneceu de cabeça baixa, olhando as mãos fechadas em punho sobre o colo. Apertara tanto a bolsa com os cadernos que deviam estar todos retorcidos.

- O que tem feito, Rin, depois que terminou o colegial? – ele perguntou, desviando os olhos da rua para olhá-la por um momento.

- Trabalho e faço curso superior. – Rin falou de uma vez, corada, embolando as palavras.

- Hum... – ele riu. – E que curso faz?

- Letras.

Silêncio.

- Disse que trabalha também? – Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela estava sem graça e procurou puxar assunto para deixá-la mais tranqüila.

- Hai. – ela maneou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. – Faço leitura e ensino para crianças estrangeiras em uma biblioteca.

- Eu conheço esse projeto. – ele falou. – É bom ajudar as crianças com dificuldades na língua japonesa.

- Sério?

Ele sorriu quando ela pareceu relaxar e ficar mais à vontade no carro.

- Eu mando algum material, como livros de literatura e didáticos que não uso mais, para a biblioteca. – Sesshoumaru explicou.

- Fico imensamente grata por isso. – ela se encantou mais por Sesshoumaru. – É difícil manter aquele projeto sem colaborações.

- Entendo. – ele sorriu.

Um sorriso alegre era visível nos lábios de Rin. Achava que sabia tudo sobre ele, mas não sabia que ele mandava livros para as crianças. Isso a fez admirá-lo ainda mais – se é que era possível.

- Chegamos. – ele falou, parando frente à casa de Rin.

Rin olhou surpresa para ele. Ele sabia onde ela morava? Como...?

- Domo arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela agradeceu, abrindo a porta do carro e descendo. Fez uma profunda reverência a Sesshoumaru antes de passar pelo portão pequeno que a levaria até a porta da frente de sua casa.

- Assim que tiver um tempo disponível, mandarei mais livros para a biblioteca.

- Hai.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e se afastou com o carro, sumindo da vista de Rin na primeira esquina.

Rin recuou ainda olhando para o lado que ele foi. Parou ao sentir encostar as costas na madeira fria da porta. Suas pernas estavam extremamente bambas e escorregou até sentar-se no chão. A bolsa caiu para o lado do corpo, sem que ela visse.

Quase não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Ele, Inokuma Sesshoumaru, sua paixão secreta, a deixara em casa!

Segundos depois seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas. Esperara tanto tempo por algo assim ele, e finalmente suas preces foram atendidas.

Nunca ia se esquecer daquele dia... O dia que falara pela _primeira_ vez com Inokuma Sesshoumaru...

_Versos da Paixão:  
__Ouvir sua voz  
__Falar comigo  
__É uma ilusão...  
__Ou uma realização?_

-

-


	3. Abraçar–te

_**Notas da Autora - **Olá, pessoal... Há quanto tempo, não? o.o_

_Sei que demorei muito para publicar capítulo novo e peço desculpas, mas a faculdade roubou todo meu tempo durante o semestre, então não pude escrever ou publicar. Sinto muito. _

Espero sinceramente que gostem do capítulo e comentem. Reviews sempre deixam os escritores felizes... E escritores felizes escrevem mais e melhor. XD

Hum... K-chan, aqui está o capítulo. u.u Eu devia ter publicando desde o primeiro jogo do Brasil na Copa, né? Desculpe. T-T

Agradeço a minha amiguinha Dany que gentilmente revisou o capítulo para mim. Obrigada, querida!

Ah, apesar da demora em postar capítulos dos meus fics, eu **não** vou desistir de nenhum deles. Não se preocupem. Não tenho o hábito de começar as coisas e não terminar. :-P

Oh, já ia me esquecendo de deixar beijos para duas meninas muito importantes para mim: Rin-chan e Shampoo-chan. Gosto muitode vocês. :-D

Até o próximo capítulo. o/

_Beijos,  
Lis-sama_

* * *

-

-

**Versos da Paixão**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Shampoo-chan_

-

-

**Abraçar-te**

-

O dia havia acabado de amanhecer na capital do Japão, e o dia em Tóquio prometia ser muito agradável, pois os raios de sol já brilhavam fortemente, acompanhados de uma brisa leve.

O relógio despertado de Rin soou pelo pequeno quarto. A morena abriu os olhos lentamente, com um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto de traços joviais e delicados. Automaticamente, para cessar o ruído estridente, ela levou a mão ao criado-mudo e o tateou até encontrar o aparelho e desligá-lo.

Naquela manhã, nem precisava de despertador, uma vez que dormira apenas uma parte da madrugada e a outra, até o momento que o relógio despertou, passou acordada... Ficou pensando nele...

Mexia-se na cama tentando dormir, mas não conseguia pegar no sono... Era tão maravilhoso o que acontecera na noite anterior que não conseguia conter-se de alegria e acabou perdendo o sono. Estava reluzente!

Rin sentou-se na cama e esticou o corpo, espreguiçando-se demoradamente antes de levantar da cama de um salto e ir ao lavatório tomar banho. Despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro, aproveitando da água quente que lhe caía no corpo franzino.

Em anos – desde que se apaixonara por Sesshoumaru –, não ficava tão feliz como estava naquele momento. E não era para menos: ele, além de falar com ela e saber seu nome, ainda a levara de carona até em casa!

Tanta felicidade não permitiu que dormisse. E, mesmo assim, estava mais animada do que nunca para ir a faculdade. Seu sorriso não sumiu do rosto em momento algum.

Rin tomou um banho longo e relaxante, cantarolando uma canção – a sua favorita e que a fazia lembrar-se dele. Arrumou-se em seguida e foi para cozinha, como fazia todas as manhãs. Encontrou apenas a mãe, sentada para o desjejum. O pai já devia ter saído para ir trabalhar há algum tempo.

- Ohayo, kaa-san! – ela falou, deixando o material escolar na mesa e beijando a testa da mulher, carinhosamente.

- Ohayo, Rin-chan. – ela falou, estranhando a animação da filha. – Desde ontem você está feliz...

- Rin-chan está tremendamente feliz!

- O que houve?

- Ora, estou apenas feliz! – ela levantou os braços para cima, rindo, ocultando da mãe que estava feliz porque sua paixão secreta sabia de sua existência. – Preciso de um motivo para isso?

- Não, claro que não – a mãe de Rin sorriu. – Que bom. Gosto muito de vê-la assim.

- Acho que já vou... – Rin olhou os alimentos sobre a mesa com desinteresse e fez uma caretinha.

- Não vai comer, querida? – a mulher perguntou, levando a xícara de chá aos lábios, calmamente.

- Iie. – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Não quero que passe mal, querida. – a senhora Nakayama encarou Rin, com um olhar reprovador. – Ultimamente tem se alimentado mal.

- Não tenho fome, kaa-san. – ela sorriu, alisando o estômago.

- Então coma algo na faculdade, sim? – a senhora Nakayama praticamente ordenou.

- Hai, hai! – Rin abraçou a mãe e pegou as coisas para sair de casa, beijando o rosto da mulher.

- Ja ne, Rin-chan. – a senhora falou.

- Ja ne, kaa-san! – ela parou na porta e acenou, correndo depois para a porta central da casa.

Caminhou tranqüila até o ponto de ônibus e seguiu para a faculdade, como se tivesse pisando em nuvens. Nada naquele tinha poderia tirar sua alegria. Nada poderia desanimá-la. Nada poderia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

Aproveitou o tempo que ficaria dentro da condução e pensava nele... Um sorriso se formou no rosto dela, involuntariamente. Quase não acreditava que tinha mesmo falado com Sesshoumaru e que ele sabia seu nome... Era surreal!

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela cantarolou, uma letra improvisada com um ritmo qualquer. Não importava a letra ou o ritmo, e sim os sentimentos que passava com a canção. – Volte sempre para mim...

Desceu no ponto próximo a faculdade. Andou lentamente a rua que a levaria para o prédio universitário. A rua estava vazia por ser ainda estava bem cedo e não precisava se apressar para chegar no horário.

Sentiu algo segurar em seu braço e virou-se, com um sorriso no rosto. Imediatamente o rosto contraiu-se em espanto e o sorriso sumiu. O medo fez a cor de sua face empalidecer e suas mãos tremerem, além de suas pernas travarem e os joelhos fraquejarem.

- N-nara... Ku-sama... – ela gaguejou, olhando assustada para o moreno que a segurou de modo nada delicado seu braço.

- Boneca... – o sorriso malicioso foi visível rosto mordaz dele. – Há quanto tempo.

Rin estremeceu, comprimindo os lábios.

Desde que conhecera Onigumo Naraku, agüentava investidas nada discretas do homem. Ele insistia em dizer que era apaixonado por ela e que queria ter um relacionamento sério com a garota. Tentava de todas as formas possíveis e desprezíveis para seduzi-la.

Porém, Rin não queria nada com ele. Amava Sesshoumaru e não tinha interesse em outro homem e sempre o dispensava – ou pelo menos tentava. Naraku não aceitava bem a rejeição e acabava sempre sendo agressivo e violento com ela.

- Não gostaria de sair comigo, boneca? – ele deu uma piscadela, puxando-a para mais perto de si. – Vai ser divertido... Eu prometo.

- Oh... – ela passou a língua pelos lábios na intenção de umedecê-los. Discretamente tirou a mão dele de seu braço, tentando ser evasiva. – Eu... Preciso ir... Minha aula está pra começar e...

- Você não está tentando me evitar, não é, boneca? – ele estreitou os olhos em sinal de alerta, para intimidá-la. Sorriu ao ver que ela se encolheu e apertou os cadernos contra o peito. – Boneca...?

- I-iie...

- Rin, eu a quero e você sabe disso. – ele falou, autoritário. – Entendeu?

- ...

- Você está me entendendo, boneca? – ele levou a mão no pescoço delicado dela, contornando-o com os dedos longos e segurando-o com força. Rin levou a mão ao braço dele, na tentativa de fazê-lo soltá-la. – Está?

- Naraku-sama, eu não quero... Itai! – ela gemeu ao sentir mais a mão dele sufocar seu pescoço. Ficou difícil respirar e ela gemeu de novo; a face ficando vermelha.

- Eu não entendi, boneca... – ele largou o pescoço, permitindo que Rin voltasse a respirar, e levou a mão ao maxilar dela, segurando com pressão e puxando o rosto dela para perto do seu. – Você está dizendo que não quer nada comigo?

- Eu...

- É isso?

- H-hai... – ela pranteou com medo, mas não mentiu. – Eu não gosto de você, Naraku-sama...

Onigumo Naraku rangeu os dentes, enfurecido, e esbofeteou o rosto dela com violência, fazendo-a encolher-se; no rosto delicado a expressão surpresa tomou conta. Rin somente não caiu porque ele ainda segurava seu rosto com a outra mão.

- Solte-me, onegai. – ela pediu, levando a mão ao rosto para esfregar o local atingido, sentindo-o arder.

A resposta ao pedido dela foi outro golpe com mais força, mas por instinto Rin virou-o rosto, pegando o tapa próximo à boca e causando um corte. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar, recebeu outro tapa.

- Kami! – Rin murmurou, tremendo de medo.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e sentiu imediatamente o gosto de sangue na boca. Recuou um passo quando Naraku soltou seu rosto e tentou correr, mas ele a segurou pelo braço e a jogou contra uma parede, com toda sua força masculina.

- Não quero ouvir suas recusas, boneca... – ele falou, sério, não ligando em estar machucando a garota. – Estou ficando cansado de ser rejeitado por você, Rin... Estou muito cansado disso...

- Está... Doendo... – Rin resmungou; a lateral do corpo que bateu na parede dolorida e não conseguia mover direito o braço. – Itai...

- Pare de reclamar, boneca. – ele a jogou novamente contra a parede a segurando pelo braço e a puxou de volta conta si. – Eu sei que você gosta...

- Onegai... – Rin implorou, em prantos; o bonito rosto banhado em lágrimas de medo e dor.

- Vamos, implore um pouco mais que penso em parar... – ele falou com um sorriso perverso e a jogou no chão, observando com prazer o corpo frágil cair pesadamente no chão.

- Iie... – ela arrastou-se um pouco para se afastar dele.

- Você está tentando fugir de mim, boneca? – Naraku a alcançou e segurou-a pelo cabelo, enrolando os longos fios na mão.

- Eu... Eu...

- Responda! – ele gritou, transtornado, batendo a cabeça dela no chão.

Ela gemeu de dor ao sentir a testa colidir com o chão áspero e ficou zonza de imediato. Naraku a levantou do chão pelo cabelo, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

- Sinto muito, boneca... – ele pediu, tirando a franja da testa dela e passando os dedos no machucado que causou. – Sabe que não gosto de machucá-la, mas você é uma menina má por não aceitar meu amor...

Rin cobriu o rosto com as mãos, chorando.

- Agora preciso ir... – ele deu um beijo na testa dela, fazendo-a ficar enojada com o ato dele. – E dá próxima vez que eu a ver, não aceitarei uma _"não"_ como resposta, entendeu, pequena?

Ela não respondeu, só chorava. Ele soltou o cabelo dela e Rin apoiou-se na parede para não cair no chão. Não levantou os olhos para vê-lo se afastar, apenas ouviu as passadas rápidas dele.

Cambaleando, Rin andou na direção da entrada da faculdade. Algumas vezes parava para encostar-se em alguma coisa para não cair.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ser cedo demais e ainda nenhum dos alunos terem chegado até a universidade. Não queria que a vissem no estado que estava. Queria, no momento, apenas conseguir chegar até o banheiro e poder ver o estrago em sua testa e em seu corpo.

As pernas estavam doloridas e Rin tinha quase que se arrastar pela rua, amparando-se ao muro da faculdade.

Foi tentar dar mais um passo, próximo ao portão da escola, e sentiu-se zonza. Agachou no chão, não se sentido bem. Seu estômago dava voltas e sentia que ia vomitar a qualquer minuto.

Ouviu passos um pouco distantes e levantou-se de uma vez. Mesmo se sentido dolorida, correu para chegar ao portão da escola.

Trombou em alguém e caiu para trás, sentando no chão. Levantou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios ao ver Inokuma Sesshoumaru bem a sua frente.

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para ela, que aceitou imediatamente e ele a ajudou a levantar-se do chão.

- Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela baixou o rosto, envergonhada e deu um passo para trás, mancando no processo. – Não queria esbarrar em você... Eu sinto muito...

- O que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru notou a expressão assustada dela e as marcas vermelhas no rosto.

- Não foi nada, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela falou, levando a mão à boca para conter um soluço; os olhos castanhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- É aqui que estuda, não é? Então vou acompanhá-la até lá dentro. – ele a segurou pela cintura e a conduziu até o banheiro do local, notando que ela tinha dificuldade em se locomover. Ignorando a placa de banheiro feminino, Sesshoumaru a levou até lá dentro. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu... – ela encostou-se na parede, contornando com os braços finos o próprio corpo, chorando.

Sesshoumaru ainda a encarava, esperando uma resposta da jovem.

- Eu... Eu caí... – Rin mentiu, após alguns minutos calada, envergonhada por ter apanhado de Naraku.

Ainda mais guardado que seu amor por Sesshoumaru, era o fato de apanhar de Naraku. Não contava a ninguém. Sempre agüentava sozinha, de tanta vergonha que sentia pelo fato.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e pegou o braço dela, ouvindo Rin dar um gemido de dor. O membro estava cheio de hematomas, pequenos cortes e uma lesão, já que ela não conseguia movê-lo direito.

- Não está mesmo querendo que eu acredite que ficou nesse estado porque caiu, está? – Sesshoumaru levou a mão ao rosto dela e tirou a franja da testa, contraindo levemente o rosto ao ver o lugar machucado. – Essas marcas no seu rosto parecem tapas...

- Oh! – Rin se afastou um pouco dele e encolheu-se mais na parede.

- Quem te bateu, Rin? – Sesshoumaru quis saber; a voz saindo mais séria e autoritária do que queria.

Rin não respondeu e voltou a chorar. Sesshoumaru olhou-a, certo de que tinha acontecido algo e que ela não queria contar.

- Não precisa dizer, se não quiser. – ele falou, mansamente, e Rin sentiu-se mais calma. – Vamos passar em alguma farmácia para fazer um curativo.

Rin concordou com um aceno e foi até o pia para lavar o rosto antes de irem. Saiu do banheiro com Sesshoumaru ao lado dela e caminharam para uma farmácia que ficava no _campus_ da universidade.

Após fazer o curativo, Sesshoumaru, que precisava conversar com um dos professores daquela universidade, sentou-se com Rin em um banco para fazer-lhe companhia e esperar o professor atendê-lo.

- Sente-se melhor, Rin?

- Hai... Arigatou gozaimasu. – ela sussurrou, cabisbaixa.

- Eu acho que posso fazer algo por você... – Sesshoumaru falou.

Rin olhou para frente, confusa. Ela não o olhava, não tinha coragem para isso.

- Tenho certeza que alguém a agrediu... – a voz dele era fria e fechou a mão em punho. – Eu mesmo poderia dar uma surra na pessoa...

- Não quero que se envolva nisso, Sesshoumaru-sama...

Ele já esperava por essa resposta dela e deu um suspiro.

- Então posso ensiná-la alguns golpes de defesa pessoal. – Sesshoumaru sugeriu.

Rin levantou os olhos para ele; um sorriso feliz apareceu em seus lábios. Seria muito bom aprender a se defender, e ainda ia estar mais perto de Sesshoumaru... Coisa que sempre quis.

- Eu aceito. – ela falou e Sesshoumaru sorriu.

Passaram um minuto calados, até Rin criar coragem e começar:

- O nome dele é Onigumo Naraku. – Sesshoumaru a viu baixar o rosto e a voz gaguejar ao falar, além de suas mãos tremerem fechadas no colo. – Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece...

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes, raivoso. Como alguém tinha coragem de bater em uma mulher indefesa e frágil como Rin? Se o pegasse, não sobraria nem...

- Ele quer que eu... – ela parou um pouco de falar e soluçou. – Ele diz que me ama e quer ficar comigo... Eu não quero, Sesshoumaru-sama, não quero...

- Não diga mais nada. – Sesshoumaru pediu, passando o braço pelo ombro dela e a abraçando carinhosamente. – Você não quer que eu me envolva e se eu ouvir mais uma palavra do que esse cara fez com você, vou acabar matando-o.

Rin deixou-se ser abraçada e encolheu-se nos braços dele, finalmente sentindo-se segura e protegida de Onigumo Naraku. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento junto com Sesshoumaru. Inalando o perfume agradável dele e apreciando do calor de seus braços.

Como era bom abraçá-lo... Passou os últimos seis anos imaginando como seria, e percebeu que era muito melhor que imaginava. Era muito mais cálido do que imaginava em seus sonhos.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e chorou. Era tão humilhante ser espancada por um homem, mas pelo menos estava com ele, sua paixão secreta. Levou uma mão a boca para conter um soluço.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, ouvindo-a chorar, preocupado.

Sentiu o afago dele e aos poucos foi parando de chorar, até que apenas soluçava. Quase não se lembrava da dor de seus ferimentos ou do que Naraku fez a ela. Naquele segundo só conseguia aproveitar do corpo de Sesshoumaru junto ao seu. Nada mais importava, somente ele.

"_Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru-sama...", _Rin pensou o que tinha vontade de dizer para ele naquele momento, mas não tinha coragem suficiente. _"Sempre irei te amar..."._

_Verbos da Paixão:  
__Abraçar-te...  
__Acalma minha alma  
__Aquece meu corpo  
__Consola meu coração._

-

-


	4. Tocar–te

**Em cada linha que eu escrever, você sempre estará nelas... Lis-sama ama muito a Rin-chan.**

* * *

_**Notas da Autora –** Olá, pessoal! _

_Hoje finalmente eu terminei as provas da faculdade e para comemorar estou publicando um capítulo desse fic. \o/_

_Bem, quero agradecer a todos que lêem minhas loucuras, ainda mais a quem comenta. Obrigada de coração:)_

_Reviews do capítulo passado: Neiva, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Layla Hamilton Kikumaru, Sah Rebelde, Mai Shiranui, Nanda Yukimura, Mah-Sama, Pyoko-Chan, Mitzrael Girl (Mitz-chan, te adoro! Dean disse que é ciumenta, mas que também gosta de você. XD), K-chan LP, Lady Rin-Sama, Rin-chan (Minha pequena, sinto tanto sua falta...), Rafinha Himura, Hiwatari Satiko e Helena (Tia Lis gosta muito da sobrinha Helena. Tio Dean também. XD). Muito obrigada, gente. Adoro saber a opinião de quem lê. ;-P_

_Agradecimento a Dany, que revisou o capítulo para mim. Obrigada, querida. Beijos para você. _

_Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem, por favor! \o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Versos da Paixão**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Shampoo-chan_

-

**Tocar-te**

-

Naquele começo de noite em Tóquio, sentada sobre os joelhos e circulada por crianças, Rin tinha em seu colo um livro de contos infantis aberto. Passou os olhos ligeiros nos _kanji's,_ falando de maneira mansa o que estava escrito. Em sua voz havia uma pura emoção ao ler para as crianças, ainda mais aquela história tão romântica.

Seus olhos castanhos brilharam por estar naquela biblioteca. Somente nesses momentos esquecia-se da agonia de seu amor platônico: quando estava lendo para as crianças. Por isso que não largava seu trabalho por nada, ainda que ele fosse muito cansativo.

- ... E viveram felizes para sempre... Fim. – Rin leu a última frase do livro, fechou-o em seguida e olhou para o sorriso nos rostinhos iluminados de alegria que estava ouvindo-a ler. – O que acharam da história, crianças?

- É tão romântica, Rin-chan! – uma menininha de cabelos curtos castanhos falou, com os lindos olhos negros brilhando em encantamento. – Espero que um dia eu encontre um príncipe, como no livro...

- Claro que encontrará, Koharu-chan. – Rin sorriu.

- Eu gostei das cenas de lutas do príncipe para salvar a princesa. – um dos garotos se colocou em pé e simulou uma luta com um inimigo e uma espada imaginários. – Foi demais!

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Shippou-kun. – Rin deu uma risada, se divertindo com as crianças que falavam as partes que gostaram do conto.

- Rin-chan acha que histórias de amor assim realmente acontecem? – a menina tornou a falar, ansiando por uma resposta afirmativa.

Rin teve que se esforçar para que o sorriso ainda permanecesse em seus lábios. Como queria responder que acreditava piamente no que acabara de ler, mas nos seis últimos anos descobriu que histórias de amor assim não aconteciam... Afinal, se acontecessem, Sesshoumaru e ela estariam juntos, não é mesmo?

- Koharu-chan, se você acreditar nelas, elas existirão realmente. – a menina suspirou com a resposta de Rin. Não poderia ter respondido que não e acabar com os sonhos infantis daquela menina, então preferiu ser evasiva. – Você só precisa acreditar...

- Oh, Rin-chan já encontrou seu príncipe? – a menina perguntou, com os grandes olhos brilhando em curiosidade, e sentou-se no colo da professora para olhá-la mais de perto. – Encontrou, Rin-chan?

- Eu... – Rin corou com a pergunta e baixou os olhos, pensando em Sesshoumaru. – Eu encontrei, mas ele ainda não sabe que é meu príncipe...

A menina sorriu em satisfação com a resposta de sua professora. Era tão ingênua que não entendeu a verdade oculta em suas palavras. A morena olhou no relógio e fez uma caretinha por estar atrasada para sua primeira aula de defesa pessoal no _dojo_ de Sesshoumaru.

Um frio no estômago foi sentido ao pensar que treinaria com Sesshoumaru, e Rin contraiu um pouco o rosto, antes de tornar a sorrir para as crianças.

- Crianças, Rin-chan precisa ir embora... – Rin falou com pesar na voz, ouvindo um burburinho de desgosto dos seus alunos. – Amanhã nos vemos, minna-chan.

Ela abriu os braços e acolheu as crianças neles, num gesto carinhoso. Gostava muito daqueles pequenos seres, cada um era especial ao seu modo, com sua personalidade e sonhos. Realmente, gostava muito de crianças e de ensiná-las.

- Sejam bonzinhos e cuidem-se. – Rin falou, se levantando e acenando para as crianças que correram para o encontro de suas mães na porta da sala de aula. – Ja ne.

- Rin-chan gosta muito das crianças, não é mesmo? – uma bibliotecária parou na porta da sala de aula e sorriu.

- Gosto muito, Ayame-chan. – ela respondeu, caminhando até a sua mesa e arrumando seus pertences para ir embora. – Você já fechou a biblioteca?

- Hai. – ela entrou na sala e recolheu alguns papéis que estavam jogados ao chão. – Kouga vai passar para me buscar, se quiser posso deixá-la em sua casa.

- Eu agradeço, mas não vou para casa. – Rin respondeu; novamente com frio no estômago.

- Não? – Ayame levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhando a amiga não ir para casa como fazia todos os dias. – Posso saber aonde a senhorita vai, então?

- Vou ao dojo Tenseiga... – a voz de Rin foi ficando mais baixa até sair quase sussurrada.

- O que vai fazer em um dojo, Rin-chan? – o tom que Ayame usou demonstrava toda sua surpresa.

- O mestre do dojo vai me ensinar alguns golpes... – Rin não encarou a amiga, apenas continuou a arrumar suas coisa.

- Eu não estou entendendo, Rin-chan. – Ayame caminhou até ela e levou a mão em seu ombro, sentindo-a tensa. – Como ele se chama?

- Ele quem, Ayame-chan? – Rin ficou corada, e pegou o último livro, arrumando-o na prateleira para evitar olhar à amiga.

- O mestre do dojo, ora! – Ayame fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão.

- Inokuma Sesshoumaru... – Rin falou, baixo.

- Esse não é o irmão do namorado da K-chan? – Ayame levou a mão à cintura, desconfiada. Ela reparou nas bochechas avermelhadas de Rin e deu um sorriso. – Agora entendo.

Rin não comentou sobre aquilo. Ninguém sabia de sua paixão por Inokuma Sesshoumaru e queria que as coisas continuassem assim. Nem mesmo Kagome, sua melhor amiga, sabia dessa paixão... Pelo menos da boca da própria amiga, já que Kagome não era boba e já tinha desconfiado.

- Preciso ir, Ayame-chan. – Rin sorriu, colocando a bolsa no ombro. – Estou atrasada.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã. – Ayame encostou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços, observando a amiga caminhar até a porta e virar-se para acenar para ela. – E boa paquera... Quer dizer, treino.

Ao ouvir isso, Rin saiu da sala quase que correndo de tanta vergonha que ficou, podendo ouvir de longe a gargalhada divertida que Ito Ayame deu. Logo Rin estava na calçada, andando para o encontro do _dojo. _

Sentia seu corpo todo tremer de nervosismo por saber que irá passar alguns momentos junto a Sesshoumaru. Não era esse o primeiro encontro que imaginou que teria com ele, a sós, mas mesmo assim estava feliz e...

Ela tinha pensado _encontro _mesmo?

"_Rin, não seja tola, garota...",_ sua mente logo começava a gritar em sua cabeça, para silenciar seu coração sonhador. _"Não é um encontro... É apenas uma aula..."._

Parou frente ao _dojo_ e a porta de madeira estava aberta, convidativa. Rin sentia-se nervosa demais para entrar, então recuou um passo para ir embora... Era um erro estar ali... Não tinha que estar naquele _dojo... _Não era seu lugar ali... Não com _ele..._

- Todos já se foram, não precisa ficar receosa em entrar. – a voz de Sesshoumaru a fez levantar os olhos e encará-lo no centro do _tatami._ – No vestiário tem um quimono para treino. Vista-o.

Rin praticamente marchou em direção ao vestiário, fechando a porta com toda delicadeza que possuía, na esperança de não fazer barulho para não chamar atenção de Sesshoumaru. Não queria _aqueles_ olhos encarando-a, pois ficava ainda mais envergonhada.

Ela olhou-se no espelho do lugar e deixou sua bolsa no pequeno banco no cômodo. Tirou a calça jeans que vestia e a blusa de alças finas, para colocar o quimono que estava dobrado cuidadosamente sobre a banqueta do espelho.

Havia passado duas semanas desce o incidente com Onigumo Naraku e Rin suspirou desanimada, ao ver no espelho _ainda _as marcas em seu corpo: a lateral do corpo estava arroxeada, o braço finalmente conseguia movê-lo normalmente contendo apenas alguns arranhões. Felizmente a testa não havia mais traços da batida no chão e o lábio havia desinchado.

Saiu do vestiário olhando para o chão carpetado, não tendo coragem suficiente de olhar para Sesshoumaru. Vestida com o quimono de treino todo branco, Rin tremia de maneira quase freneticamente... Tudo por causa de sua aproximação de Sesshoumaru...

Nem em seus sonhos mais utópicos imaginaria ficar tão perto dele... Afinal, Inokuma Sesshoumaru era sua paixão secreta, seu amor platônico!

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru a chamou, pelo que devia ser a terceira vez, desde que a viu sair do vestiário.

- H-hai? – ela ainda não olhava para ele.

Rin sentia as pernas bambas ao ouvir passos se aproximarem dela, assim como seu coração bateu mais rápido, e suas mãos suavam e tremiam. O mundo parecia ter parado naquele momento, quando Sesshoumaru _tocou-lhe_ nas costas, conduzindo-a para o centro do _tatami._

- Precisa se acalmar, Rin. – Sesshoumaru colocou-se frente a ela, para arrumá-la em posição do golpe que ia ensiná-la.

Rin praguejou internamente por ser imbecil demais e Sesshoumaru tê-la sentido tremer.

- Eu... – ela levantou levemente os olhos castanhos para fitá-lo, e de seus lábios escaparam um suspiro ao vê-lo também de quimono branco com a faixa preta na cintura... Ele estava... – Lindo...

- Disse algo, Rin? – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

No mesmo instante ela levou as duas mãos aos lábios, xingando-se mentalmente por ter falado em voz alta o que pensava. Sua face corou e Rin ficou tremendamente sem graça. Sesshoumaru ainda olhava-a para receber uma resposta, então a morena balançou a cabeça para os lados.

Rin teve que se controlar, apesar de parecer impossível a partir do momento que as mãos fortes de Sesshoumaru entraram em contato com seu braço coberto pelo branco e grosso pano do quimono de treinamento. Respirou fundo, mas mesmo assim foi inevitavel um suspiro apaixonado.

Os primeiro _toques _que Sesshoumaru dava em seu braço, cintura e, às vezes, quadriz, deixavam Rin sem ar momentaneamente. Era um sensação incrívelmente _boa_ o que os _toques_ simples e de instrução dele provocavam em seu corpo franzino.

Em um dos movimentos, Rin desquilibrou-se e acabou por cair no _tatami. _Sentiu as costas dorem do baque, mas não reclamou, apenas ficou embaraçada por ter sido tão boba e ter caído. Sentou no chão e mordeu o lábio, envergonhada. Já estava sem graça por estar perto dele, depois disso, sua vergonha se multiplicou.

- Rin, você está bem? – Sesshoumaru agachou ao lado dela para perguntar.

- H-hai... – ela gaguejou ao sentir o rosto dele próximo ao dela e seu rosto corou imediatamente. – Estou bem...

Ele sorriu e se levantou, estendendo a mão para ela fazer o mesmo. Rin olhou para a mão dele e aceitou-a no mesmo instante. Quando se levantou, piscou duas vezes ao dar de cara com tórax forte e definido de Sesshoumaru. Ele falou algo que ela não ouviu e teve de levantar o rosto para olhá-lo, perdendo-se nos orbes dourados e frios dele.

- O que disse? – Rin perguntou, se amaldiçoando mentalmente por não conseguir evitar o coração palpitar e o rosto avermelhar ao encarar _aqueles_ olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- Por hoje chega. – ele sorriu e se afastou, sentando-se no banco ao canto do ambiente e levando a mão ao cabelo para ajeitá-lo. – Sente-se um pouco, Rin. Deve estar cansada.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela baixou a cabeça e ajuntou as mãos frente ao corpo, para chegar até ele e sentar-se delicadamente. – Estou um pouco.

- É normal o cansaço, até você se acostumar com o treino.

Houve silêncio por longos minutos, até que Rin recolheu toda coragem que possuía para falar, mansamente, quase que num sussurro:

- Eu lhe agradeço muito por estar me ensinando a me defender. Serei sempre grata, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Eu só não quero que aquele... – Rin olhou para ele quando Sesshoumaru pareceu ranger os dentes para falar de Naraku. – Cretino encoste novamente em você.

- Oh... – ela pareceu surpresa com a preocupação dele e o viu abrir a mão que estava fechada em punho.

- Estou avisando, Rin: se ele novamente te agredir e você não conseguir se defender, você querendo ou não, eu mesmo cuidarei dele... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e Rin desviou os olhos castanhos dos dourados. – Entendido?

Ela não respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça e olhou para as mãos sobre o colo. Não queria que ele se envolvesse naquela história. Tinha medo de Naraku.

- Rin, você me entendeu?

- H-hai... – mesmo não querendo que ele se metesse naquela situação, Rin não conseguiu responder outra coisa ao ouvir as palavras autoritárias de Sesshoumaru.

Rin olhou-o... Ele era tão lindo... O homem mais lindo que conhecia e o mais lindo que existia. Sentia uma imensa vontade de se lançar nos braços dele e não pensar em mais nada, nem em Naraku nem em trabalho nem em faculdade. Queria apenas ouvir os batimentos cardíacos e sentir o perfume agradável dele.

Rin olhou de soslaio para Sesshoumaru e levou o nó do dedo aos lábios, com as bochechas vermelhas por estar tendo aquele tipo de pensamento. Não devia ficar pensando em estar nos braços de Sesshoumaru, devia? Porém, era inevitável tal pensamento: era tudo o que ela mais queria em sua vida.

- Vai sair no fim de semana, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou no momento que se recostou ao banco e fechou os olhos, massageando o ponto entre os olhos com o dedo indicador, demonstrando cansaço.

- Não tenho nada marcado, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin respondeu, jogando a franja pra trás e limpando o suor que se formou na testa.

- Gostaria de dar um passeio no sábado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, simplesmente.

Segundos depois Rin estava tendo uma crise de tosse, ao se engasgar com o ar, de tão surpresa que ficou com o convite de Sesshoumaru. Ela puxou todo o ar que conseguiu para os pulmões e soltou de vagar por várias vezes, até conseguir parar de tossir, e limpou os olhos que lagrimejaram.

- Você está bem? – Rin piscou ao notar Sesshoumaru olhando para ela.

- Hai... – Rin fez uma caretinha sem graça; o rosto todo vermelho de tanto que tossiu.

- Se não quiser ir, eu entendo. – Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro e tornou a fechar os olhos.

- Eu só fiquei surpresa, somente isso... – a voz de Rin saiu falhada. Quase não acreditava no que aconteceu... **Ele** a chamou para sair!

- Você gostaria? – ele tornou a perguntar.

- Eu adoraria. – Rin tentou segurar a vontade de sorrir, mas seus lábios se cursavam num imenso sorriso.

- Sábado eu a pego em sua casa, às 9 da noite, tudo bem? – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Pode ser. – Rin sorriu.

- Está tarde, Rin. – Sesshoumaru alertou, se levantando e caminhando em direção ao vestiário. – Vou trocar de roupa e você, faça o mesmo. Quando for embora, a deixo em sua casa.

Rin seguiu Sesshoumaru e entrou na cabine que usaria para se trocar. Assim que fechou a porta, ela deu sucessivos pulinhos de alegria, segurando a vontade que tinha de rir.

Parou de pular e encostou-se na porta, sem que o sorriso ou os olhos brilhando deixassem sua face. Os olhos começaram a encher-se de lágrimas, mas ela levou a costa da mão esquerda e esfregou-os para inibir a vontade de chorar.

Céus, Sesshoumaru a convidara para sair! Era um verdadeiro _encontro_ romântico! O que sempre sonhou em ter com ele. Rin só faltou beliscar-se para saber se não estava sonhando. E mesmo se estivesse sonhando, não queria acordar. A sensação que estava sentindo era boa demais para querer livrar-se dela.

"_Eu sou sair com... Sesshoumaru-sama...", _Rin pensou, não conseguindo segurar duas lágrimas que rolaram de alegria pelo rosto de traços delicados dela. _"Um verdadeiro encontro..."._

_Versos da Paixão:  
__Um toque,  
__E desvendarias todos os meus mistérios;  
__Um toque,  
__E me entregaria sem reservas._

**-**

**-**


	5. Beijar–te

**Para Rin-chan, sempre.**

* * *

****

**_Notas da Autora _– **_Oi. Nem demorou dessa vez, uhuuu! \o/_

_Não sei se cheguei a deixar uma nota com isso, mas esse fic está pronto (e há meses! O.o). Não estou atualizando com freqüência por diversos motivos, mas todos foram solucionados. \o/_

_Se eu tiver muitos reviews, tentarei colocar um capítulo novo por semana, vocês estão de acordo? XD_

_Agradecimentos pelo reviews de Hiwatari Satiko, Kagome-chn LP, Mah-Sama, Gheisinha Kinomoto, HIME RIN, Mai Shiranui, Caroline, Hinata-chan, Layla Hamilton, Sakura-monstrenga, Sah Rebelde, Lillyth, Lenita Hino, Mitzrael Girl (Eu já disse hoje que te adoro? Não?! o.o" Adoro você! XD), Mylle, Helena (Sobrinha chata que eu amo XD), Nay Black, Belinha-chan, Carol e Maya Yoru (Maninha fofa que eu adoro!). Muito obrigada, meninas. Muitos mesmo. Beijos especiais a vocês. :-D_

_Agradecimentos a Mitz-chan que revisou o episódio para mim. Ah, já disse ali em cima que te adoro, não preciso dizer de novo, né? XD Tá, eu vou dizer pra você não chorar e ficar com ciúmes do Dean (XDDD): eu te amo, Mitz-chan boba. ;-P _

_Bem, acho que é só... o.o_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Versos da Paixão**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Shampoo-chan_

-

**Beijar-te**

Sábado, 20 horas e 36 minutos.

Rin, quando viu o relógio digital no criado-mudo de seu quarto o horário, quase entrou em desespero e bracejou algumas vezes. Ele estaria ali em 24 minutos e ainda não estava totalmente pronta. Para dizer a verdade, não estava nem _metade_ pronta.

Ela tornou a bracejar várias vezes, antes de colocar-se a andar em círculos pelo quarto, vestida apenas com lingerie; mordendo o nó do dedo e o rosto contraído de preocupação no processo. Parou de morder ao sentir o lugar doer e balançou a mão, esfregando as pontas dos dedos nas marcas de seus dentes.

O cabelo estava arrumado, já que sua mãe que o prendera, mas não conseguia escolher qual roupa usar. Que indecisão!

Olhou todas as opções que tinha sobre a cama. Tirou todas as possíveis roupas que usaria e deixou-as na cama. O problema era que não conseguia decidir. Queria ficar bonita para ele.

Seria uma noite muito especial… _tinha_ que ser especial. Esperou por vários anos para esse momento e queria que tudo desse certo. Queria que fosse perfeito, perfeito!

Pegou um vestido florido e colocou frente ao corpo, olhando para o espelho e ver como ficou. Suspirou desanimada. Não, não era algo assim que queria. Não ficaria bonita o suficiente para ele com aquele vestido. Queria algo que a deixasse linda.

O pior era que seu desespero não era apenas naquele momento. Desde o dia que Sesshoumaru a convidara para dar um passeio, estava aflita. Na conseguia dormir, comer ou se concentrar direito. Ficou a semana toda distraída na faculdade e no trabalho, até as crianças perceberam que estava distante. Só conseguia pensar nele e em sair com ele!

A única coisa que ainda fazia corretamente era escrever em seu caderno. Escrevera várias páginas a mais depois daquele dia. Sentia que estava ainda mais apaixonada por Inokuma Sesshoumaru – se é que isso era possível. Achou até que seus poemas melhoram de qualidade e estavam cada vez mais cheios de sentimentos.

Suspirava ainda mais pelos cantos. Constantemente sussurrava o nome dele, inclusive foi flagrada pela mãe e teve de pensar rápido para arranjar uma desculpa convincente. Ela não sabia de sua paixão secreta e queria que continuasse assim.

Olhou para a porta no instante que ouviu leves toques nela e consentiu que entrasse no dormitório ao saber que era a mãe.

– Rin, querida… – a mulher entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. A mulher levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver a filha preocupada e só de roupas íntimas. – Ainda não está pronta, minha filha? São quase 9 horas.

– Kaa-san, não consigo achar uma roupa para usar. – ela lamentou, sentando-se na ponta da cama que não tinha roupa, cabisbaixa. – O que eu faço, kaa-san?

– Já experimentou todas essas roupas? – a senhora Nakayama perguntou, apontando o indicador para o amontoado de peças sobre a cama.

– Já, sim, kaa-san. – ela abanou a cabeça para cima e para baixo duas vezes. – Nada ficou bom… não sei mais o que vestir.

– Hum… – a mulher pensou um pouco até ter uma idéia. – Ah, já sei. Por que não coloca aquele vestido que usou na festa de aniversário da sua amiga, a Ayame? – a senhora falou. – Ele é muito bonito e ficou ótimo em você.

Rin pensou um pouco e levantou-se de um pulo, correndo até o guarda-roupa. Abriu a última porta e tirou um cabide com um vestido preto nele. Tirou o vestido do cabide de uma vez, colocando-o no corpo com uma incrível agilidade. Ficou tão nervosa que nem conseguiu lembrar-se do vestido.

Olhou-se no espelho e finalmente agradou-se do que viu. Sim, era exatamente isso que queira para seu primeiro encontro com Sesshoumaru.

"_Hum…", _pensou Rin, sorrindo envergonhada. _"Será que ele vai me achar bonita?"._

Voltou os olhos para a mãe, esperando que ela dissesse como ficou. A mãe a elogiou, então Rin deu alguns pulinhos de alegria por estar bonita… para _ele._

– Eu havia me esquecido completamente desse vestido, kaa-san. – Rin falou, abraçando a mãe e dando um beijo estralado em seu rosto. – Domo arigatou. Nem sei o que eu faria sem a senhora.

– Não está atrasada, Rin?

Ao ouvir a mãe, Rin olhou no relógio: faltavam 5 minutos para o horário combinado. Ela deu um gritinho de desespero e pegou a bolsa na escrivaninha, antes de sair quase correndo pela casa, agitando os braços.

– Kami, ele chegou! – Rin exclamou, ao ouvir a campanhia soar pela casa. – Kami, ele chegou! Chegou! Chegou!

A morena parou de uma vez ao ver que Sesshoumaru na porta com seu pai, tentando não aparecer afoita. Os olhares se cruzaram e Rin desviou, corada. Que frio intenso que sentiu no estômago ao vê-lo lindo da maneira que estava vestido!

– Konbanwa, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela fez uma reverência educada a ele.

Ele apenas sorriu, acenando com a cabeça.

– Meu caro rapaz, cuide bem de minha filha. – o pai de Rin alertou, sério. – Não quero que cheguem tarde em casa, entendido?

– Tou-san! – Rin ficou em graça e puxou a manga da roupa do pai, corada. – Não diga isso, onegai!

– Cuidarei, Nakayama-sama. Não se preocupe, a trarei cedo para casa. – ele sorriu, educado. – Podemos ir, Rin?

– Claro, claro. – ela falou e beijou o pai antes de sair. – Oyasuminasai, kaa-san, tou-san.

Passou pela porta, acenou para os pais que ficaram na porta e lhes mandou beijos, meiga como sempre. Andou até o carro atrás de Sesshoumaru, olhando para o chão, tomando o máximo cuidado para não cair do salto alto que usava. Não queria cair na frente dele.

– Você está linda, Rin. – Sesshoumaru olhou-a por cima do ombro direito para falar.

– D-domo arigatou… – ela corou muito, mas conseguiu agradecer.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e abriu a porta para ela.

Longo e incômodo silêncio se fez entre eles depois.

Rin olhou para ele pelo canto dos olhos. Queria falar com ele, apesar de estar morrendo de vergonha. Apertou a alça da bolsa e tirou-a do ombro, para depois tornar a olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos… lindo, ele estava simplesmente lindo.

A boca pequena e bem desenhada de Rin se abriu três vezes para tentar falar, mas nada saiu de seus lábios. Baixou a cabeça e olhou para fora do carro, observando as pessoas do lado de fora.

Frustração, que frustração. Pensava em milhares de coisas para dizer a ele, mas quando estava ao lado dele, nada saía de sua boca. Ela recostou a cabeça no banco, irritada consigo.

Minutos, muitos minutos se passaram em silêncio.

Sesshoumaru olhou no belo relógio em seu pulso: 21 horas e 46 minutos.

Agora os dois jovens estavam em uma via movimentada de Tóquio – com uma perfeita noite estrelada e fresca. Era uma noite perfeita para um passeio noturno.

Nakayama Rin, sentada ao lado de Inokuma Sesshoumaru, estava visivelmente nervosa, _brincando_ com as trêmulas mãos sobre o colo coberto por um vestido negro e tecido acetinado. Sua intenção de distrair-se a fez levar a mão ao cabelo preso em um coque e colocar uma das mechas que estavam soltas atrás da orelha.

Não adiantou muito e logo o tremor ficou mais forte… céus, mas como não estaria nervosa?! Estava **saindo** com **ele**!

Ela segurou um suspiro desanimado e fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando relaxar no banco de passageiro, mas estava difícil. Meus músculos estavam todos contraídos e a respiração falha.

Como poderia tanta coisa acontecer em tão pouco tempo?

Passara seis anos de sua vida observando em segredo seu amor platônico e, em _um único mês,_ descobrira que ele sabia de sua existência e que não era transparente aos olhos dele. Além disso, falou e abraçou-o, e o mais surpreendente: agora estava indo para um encontro com ele!

Não tinha como relaxar, mesmo se quisesse. _Tensa,_ essa palavra descrevia como estava. Era um encontro com **ele**!

Quase não tinha dormido no dia anterior, de tanta expectativa com o encontro. Pensou que ia passar mal de tantas voltas que o estômago dava. Mas nem isso tirou a enorme felicidade que sentia.

"_Ai, ai, preciso me acalmar…",_ Rin pensou, puxando o ar lentamente para o pulmão e soltando ainda mais devagar. _"Preciso, preciso"._

Sentiu quando o carro parou, mas ainda ficou olhando as mãos fechadas com o pano do vestido entre os dedos finos. A porta ao seu lado se abriu e a mão de Sesshoumaru estava a sua frente, para ajudá-la a descer do veículo.

Assim que olhou para ele, mordeu o lábio ao ver que ele lhe sorria.

Kami, que belo sorriso ele tinha!

– Podemos ir, Rin? – ele perguntou, segurando firmemente a mão delicada dela.

– H-hai. – como sempre acontecia, Rin só respondeu com um monossílabo gaguejado.

Seguiram por um caminho de pedras com um belo jardim florido dos dois lados. Rin ficou encantada com as flores, mas não tanto quanto ficou com o fato de Sesshoumaru ainda estar de mãos dadas com ela!

Estava de mãos dadas com ele, sob um céu tremendamente estrelado… nada mais romântico. Era com isso que sempre sonhara… sempre quis andar com ele assim, numa noite estrelada.

Como era bom andar com ele ao seu lado. Sentia-se totalmente segura e protegida. Quando estava perto dele, sentia que nada poderia feri-la. Nada mesmo.

– Onde está me levando? – Rin perguntou, levando os olhos para Sesshoumaru.

– Em um segundo você vai descobrir. – ele respondeu, ainda olhando para frente.

Rin acenou que _'sim'_ com a cabeça e continuou a andar. Estava envergonhada, já que sua mão tremia e certamente Sesshoumaru percebeu isso. Suas bochechas ficaram mais coradas. Ele devia estar pensando que ela era uma menininha boba…

Não perguntou mais nada. Ele tinha dito que já ia descobrir o lugar que estavam e confiava cegamente nele. Passos silenciosos foram dados até chegarem frente a um lago maravilhoso.

O queixo de Rin caiu imediatamente ao ver como o lugar era lindo, ainda mais que refletia as estrelas. Ela piscou uma, duas, três vezes ao ver um grande telescópio pouco à frente do lugar que estava e era usado por algumas pessoas.

– Eu posso olhar? – os olhos dela brilharam ao perguntar para o rapaz.

– Foi para isso que eu a trouxe aqui.

Rin não perdeu tempo e se adiantou a passos rápidos até o objeto. De seus lábios escaparam suspiros de alegria ao ver como as estrelas eram lindas também pelo telescópio. Que céu perfeito que estava contemplando!

– Gostou, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

– Claro que gostei! – ela se empolgou e deu alguns pulinhos de felicidade. – Lindo! Lindo! Lindo!

Sesshoumaru riu do jeito dela.

Rin percebeu o que fizera e encolheu-se um pouco, baixando o rosto para ocultar as bochechas vermelhas. Só faltou bater a mão na própria testa. Por que tinha que ficar tão boba quando estava perto dele?

– Você conhece as constelações, Rin? – ele perguntou, tocando no ombro dela no intuito de atrair os lindos olhos castanhos para si.

– Conheço, sim. Sei o nome das 88 constelações, mas nem todas elas eu conheço o mito ou sei reconhecer no céu.

– Gosta mesmo de estrelas, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu de canto.

– Hai. – uma mecha do cabelo caiu em seus olhos e ela logo colocou atrás da orelha. – Desde criança leio muito a esse respeito. Comecei a estudar sobre estrelas com as Três Marias.

– "_Três Marias"_? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, moldando uma aparência curiosa no rosto.

- Aquelas são as Três Marias. Seus nomes são Mintaka, Alnilan e Alnitaka. Elas formam o cinturão de Órion, uma das constelações. – Rin sorriu e olhou para o céu, apontando para três estrelas dispostas numa linha vertical. – Pela maneira simples que estão no céu, são mais fáceis de serem identificadas.

Ele seguiu o dedo dela para ver as estrelas. Ficou bem atrás de Rin, para prestar atenção ao que ela falava de maneira quase sussurrada. Rin costumava falar baixo, com voz suave e naquela noite falava baixíssimo. O nervosismo a deixou assim, quase sem voz.

– Andrômeda é minha constelação preferida. – Rin continuou a relatar; a voz carregada de emoção. – O mito dela é muito interessante.

– Conte-me sobre ela. – Sesshoumaru falou ao pé do ouvido dela e Rin teve de se segurar para não suspirar.

O coração dela palpitou, batendo descompassado. Teve de esforçar-se muito para conseguir parar depois de ouvir o pedido de Sesshoumaru. Virou um pouco o rosto para vê-lo, antes de romper o silêncio para falar:

– Andrômeda era a filha de Cefeu e de Cassiopeia. A mãe pensava que era mais bonita que as muitas ninfas de Poseidon e vangloriou-se diante dele até o deus dos mares não conseguir agüentar mais. Poseidon castigou a mãe vaidosa aprisionando a sua filha a uma rocha, para ser sacrificada a um demoníaco monstro do mar. Perseu, que tinha acabado de matar a Medusa Gorgone, estava a passar perto de Andrômeda. Atraído pela sua beleza e, fazendo jus ao seu estatuto de herói, aceitou resgatá-la. Mas apenas se pudesse casar com Andrômeda.

– Hum… – Sesshoumaru ouvia atentamente o que ela falava.

– Cefeu e Cassiopeia não estavam muito ansiosos de sua filha casar com Perseu, mas não tinham grande escolha, então concordaram. Perseu atirou-se para a água e cortou a cabeça do monstro. O casamento seguiu-se pouco tempo depois. No casamento, os familiares de Andrômeda causaram confusão na cerimônia, provavelmente por ordem de Cassiopeia para evitar o casamento. Na confusão que se gerou, Cassiopeia e Cefeu perderam a vida. Então, Poseidon colocou-os nos céus… muito tempo depois, Atena pôs Andrômeda na mesma região do céu, entre pai e mãe.

Ela falava tão pouco que ele não a interrompeu. Apenas ouvia, com um sorriso.

– Eu acho uma história tão linda. – Rin deu um sorriso ingênuo. – Apesar do final não ser feliz. Perseu e Andrômeda não ficaram juntos.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Olhava-a, somente. Passou alguns minutos e, assim que Rin abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru balbuciou:

– Eu posso beijá-la?

– Nani? – Rin inclinou o rosto para o lado e piscou duas vezes, não conseguindo assimilar o que ele disse.

– Eu quero beijá-la. – Sesshoumaru falou pausadamente. – Posso?

Rin levou os dedos aos lábios e deu um sorrisinho. Que pergunta! Claro que podia! Sempre imaginou como seria beijá-lo. Sempre imaginou o gosto dele. O contato com ele. Ó, céus! Ele queria beijá-la!

Não conseguiu pronunciar nada quando abriu a boca, então se limitou a acenar com a cabeça, para permitir que ele a beijasse.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão ao rosto dela e inclinou-se para frente. Sua outra mão foi até as costas dela, trazendo-a para junto de si. Queria diminuir a distância entre eles, ficar o mais perto dela possível.

Rin fechou os olhos no instante que ele tocou seus lábios nos dela, delicadamente. Ele aprofundou o beijo, lentamente, carinhosamente. Ela era delicada e seria cuidadoso com Rin.

O beijo foi longo, suave e apaixonante.

Assim que ele afastou o rosto do dela, Rin ainda ficou com os olhos fechados, levando os dedos aos lábios entreabertos. Como gostara do beijo, como queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, que nunca mais tivesse de ficar longe de Sesshoumaru.

Ele circulou o corpo franzino dela com seus braços fortes e a abraçou, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. Rin abraçou a cintura dele, deitando a cabeça em seu tórax.

– Gostaria de comer alguma coisa, Rin? – ele perguntou.

– Iie. – ele respondeu. – Quero apenas ficar aqui com você…

Ele sorriu e apertou-a ainda mais nos seus braços, protetoramente.

_Versos da Paixão:  
__Nunca te beijei,  
__Apenas sonhei;  
__Quando vivi,  
__O sonho realizei._

-

-


	6. Perder–te

_**Notas da Autora –** Hum... Novamente tenho que começar com as desculpas. T-T Sinto muito pela demora, mas minhas férias foram agitadas e minhas aulas voltaram em Janeiro, então fiquei sem tempo para publicar. Sorry! T-T_

_Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo da fic, finalmente! Tentarei (não vou garantir) publicar o último capítulo semana que vem. Tudo vai depender da minha faculdade e dos meus professores não darem deveres extras. u.u_

_Ah, não posso deixar de agradecer aos muitos reviews que recebi no capítulo passado. Poxa, fiquei muito feliz! Peço desculpas por não responder todos como costumava fazer, mas o tempo é escasso, então para agilizar estou apenas publicando. T-T Mas quero que saibam que leio todos com carinho e fico imensamente feliz! \o/ Beijos especiais a quem comenta. \o/_

_Agradecimentos a Mitz-chan, minha florzinha (XDDD), que revirou o capítulo. Beijos, querida. Amo você muitão. :-D_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Versos da Paixão**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Shampoo-chan_

-

-

**Perder-te**

-

Rin saiu da biblioteca que trabalhava e caminhou pela rua que a levaria até o _dojo_ de Sesshoumaru. Segurava colado ao peito o _"Caderno de Sentimentos". _Estava alegre e seus poemas ficavam mais bonitos. Muito mais bonitos.

Naquele dia as crianças estariam em um passeio para se divertirem e aprenderem um pouco mais. Rin aproveitou que ficaria a tarde toda sozinha e levou o caderno junto a ela para o serviço, para aproveitar e escrever. Tinha tanta coisa para escrever, tantos poemas lindos que ficava imaginando e queria logo transcrever para o caderno.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama...", _Rin deu um suspiro ao pensar dele. _"A cada dia eu gosto ainda mais de você... Como queria que você soubesse..."._

Ele estava lhe ensinando defesa pessoal desde que Naraku a agredira há um mês e duas semanas. Não gostava de ser capacho ou apanhar de Naraku, como acontecia desde que o conhecera, mas com isso se aproximou muito do rapaz que amava, e ele chegou até a beijá-la...

Rin suspirou ainda mais ao se lembrar do doce beijo de Sesshoumaru. Não conseguia descrever o momento que seus lábios tocaram o dele. Fora mágico e maravilhoso. E, com o beijo, podia dizer que o amava mais do que tudo e que queria ficar para sempre junto a ele.

Nunca imaginou que ficaria tão perto do rapaz que amava. Era um sonho que se tornava realidade. Ainda que eles não estivessem juntos, namorando, pelo menos estava mais perto dele. Não haviam tocado no assunto do beijo e nem saíram mais, mas isso não importava. Só a felicidade de tê-lo beijado era suficiente para ela.

Nakayama Rin sorriu. Sim, era suficiente para ela ter passado pelo menos aquele momento. Afinal, nunca imaginou que fosse ter algo assim com ele.

A morena apressou o passo, ainda tinha aula com Sesshoumaru naquela noite e não queria chegar atrasada. Queria aproveitar cada instante para ficar junto dele. Queria poder beijá-lo de novo. Tocá-lo e acariciá-lo. Mas se contentava em ter aula e ficar próximo a ele.

- Boneca... – a voz grossa e fria atrás dela a fez arregalar os olhos ao reconhecê-la, estremecendo inteiramente. – Não ficou até mais tarde trabalhando?

- Naraku-sama. – a voz dela saiu titubeante e se virou lentamente, baixando os olhos castanhos para os pés, não querendo encarar o homem. – Preciso ir, com licença.

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas Naraku a segurou pelo braço, colocando pressão na mão e Rin soltou um gemido de dor. Tentou tirar a mão dele de seu braço e ele não deixou, segurando-a com mais violência. Pressionou o braço frágil e de pele clara com tamanha força que a marca vermelha ficou na mesma hora.

- Vem cá, boneca. – ele a puxou para mais perto e alisou o rosto dela, no mesmo lado que tinha esbofeteado há algum tempo. – Por que não muda de idéia e fica comigo? Você só tem a ganhar com isso, sabia?

- Naraku-sama... – Rin falou, sentindo nojo e tirou a mão dele de seu rosto; o estômago até dando voltas de repúdio. – Eu... Onegai, deixe-me ir embora.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, boneca – ele falou, segurando-a pelo pescoço e aproximando seus lábios dos de Rin, desejoso de beijá-los intensamente. – Sabe que desde o momento que a vi, a quis para mim.

- Não posso, Naraku-sama. – Rin afastou o rosto o máximo que pôde e o beijo do homem pegou nos cabelos sedosos e negros dela. Sabia que essa atitude não o agradara, pois ouviu que ele bufou em desagrado. – Não... Posso.

- Não me faça ficar nervoso, boneca. – ele falou; a voz saiu em tom de aviso, que fez Rin se assustar e empalidecer. – Você não vai querer que eu faça como da última vez, não é mesmo?

Rin meneou a cabeça para os lados, várias vezes, nervosamente. Que pergunta! Claro que não queria apanhar dele de novo! Não o olhava nos olhos, tinha medo do ar tenebroso que deles emanavam. Encarar os olhos de Naraku era com fazer uma viagem ao inferno, de tão horríveis que eram.

- Então, acho melhor considerar minha proposta, boneca. – ele falou. As mãos dele foram até a cintura dela e uma subiu em direção ao seio; no canto nos lábios um sorriso depravado. – Você sabe o que eu quero...

- Iie! – Rin gritou, dando um tapa na mão dele antes que dele alcançasse seu alvo, recuando um passo quando ele a soltou. Os olhos estavam arregalados, transparecendo todo o medo que sentia. – Não toque em mim!

- Boneca... – ele falou com um sorriso pervertido. – Você vai fazer o que eu quero, gostando ou não... Estamos entendidos, criança?

- Tire as mãos de mim, agora! – Rin gritou, sentindo as mãos dele segurando-a fortemente pelos braços e a arrastando para um beco da rua escura, brutalmente. – O-o q-que você está fazendo?

- Cansei da suas recusas. – ele falou entrando no beco vazio, arrastando Rin atrás se si. – Cansei de você dizer o que quer. Mulher não tem que ter vontade própria; tem apenas que obedecer aos homens.

- Eu não... Não! – ela falou e debateu-se, entrando em desespero, atitude que a fez receber um tapa no rosto. Rin levou a mão ao rosto acertado e deu um passo para trás, na tentativa de se equilibrar e não cair. Ela estava apavorada com o que estava acontecendo. – Eu não gosto de você, Naraku-sama. Deixe-me em paz!

- Gosta de quem então? – somente nesse momento que ele percebeu o caderno que ela segurava e o tomou com força, virando a capa e a primeira página. Ele fez uma careta ao ler o nome e deu um passo para frente quando ela recuou. – Inokuma Sesshoumaru.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ouvir o nome do rapaz. Tremeu freneticamente de medo quando Naraku se aproximou dela com aquele sorriso perverso dele. Sentia tanto medo que sua boca ficou seca e sentiu vertigem. O moreno jogou o caderno no chão e pisou nele, várias vezes, deliciando-se do rosto contraído dela.

- Meu caderno... – Rin falou baixinho; a visão nublada pelas lágrimas que invadiram seus olhos castanhos. – Meu... Caderno...

Rin ficou furiosa com aquele ato de Naraku e respirou fundo para se concentrar. Estava treinando arduamente com Sesshoumaru para saber se defender quando algo assim acontecesse, mas estava tremendo e ficou com medo de não conseguir fazer o que ele lhe ensinara.

- Não me importo com aquele cretino do Inokuma, só quero você, bonequinha... – ele falou, inclinando-se para beijá-la, deixando o caderno pisoteado de lado. – Somente você...

Rin recusou de novo e recebeu um outro tapa no rosto, com mais força que o anterior. Dessa vez a marca vermelha ficou visível imediatamente. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrima e ela levantou o rosto, decidida. Não ia mais apanhar dele. Não depois de tudo o que Sesshoumaru lhe ensinara e de tudo que Naraku lhe fizera.

- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim. – ela falou, determinada, limpando os olhos lacrimejados com a costa da mão direita. – Nunca mais!

- Ora, ora, a boneca ficou nervosa por causa de um caderno velho. – ele a segurou novamente pelos braços, mas em uma fração de segundos Rin se soltou. – Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, boneca...

- Não vou mais deixar que me machuque. – ela falou, séria.

- Como se você pudesse impedir. – ele duvidou com descaso, mas, para sua total surpresa, quando tentou agarrá-la, Rin deu um dos golpes que Sesshoumaru lhe ensinara e acertou em cheio o nariz do moreno. Ele levou a mão ao lugar atingido, sentindo-se zonzo.

- Eu já falei para não se aproximar de mim!

- Hum... Gostei desse jeito agressivo... – ele tirou a mão do nariz e limpou o sangue na calça. – Torna as coisas mais divertidas...

- Não se aproxime. – Rin alertou, colocando-se em modo de ataque.

- Não seja... – ele chegou mais perto dela; o sangue do nariz escorrendo pela boca e pingando no peito dele.

Naraku não conseguiu terminar sua frase, ela avançou contra ele. O moreno não teve tempo suficiente para se desviar e a mão delicada de Rin lhe acertou no olho esquerdo. O moreno tentou segurar o braço dela, mas ela se esquivou para a direita, com muita destreza, acertando novamente um soco no olho dele.

Naraku tinha um corte no supercílio, o nariz sangrava, e agora estava mais bravo que antes. Limpou com a costa da mão o nariz sangrando, surpreendendo-se com o ataque. Nunca imaginou que alguém tão aparentemente frágil como Rin pudesse lhe deixar tonto com dois socos.

- Sua pequena maldita. – ele falou entre dentes, cambaleando ao se aproximar dela. – Vai me pagar por isso... Vai pagar caro...

Rin tentou correr, mas Naraku a alcançou e a segurou com força. Ela estreitou os olhos castanhos e tentou se soltar. Naraku não queria soltá-la e isso acarretou sucessivos golpes contra o moreno: uma pisada no pé, uma cotovelada no estômago e uma joelhada nas partes baixas.

Naraku gritou de dor com o último ataque e levou as mãos ao local atingido. Antes que ele se recuperasse, Rin deu o golpe que mais gostou de aprender: um chute alto, que acertou em cheio na lateral da cabeça de Naraku e o fez tombar para o lado, desfalecido.

A mulher o viu se contorcer no chão antes de perder os sentidos. Bateu uma mão na outra com um sorriso feliz e ligou para a polícia. Naraku não ia ficar impune, queria-o preso imediatamente, antes que fizesse isso com outra mulher.

Foi até o caderno que Naraku pisoteou e o pegou, tentando desamassá-lo. A contra capa tinha se rasgado pela metade, mas as folhas estavam intactas. Rin agradeceu a Deus por isso. Não queria perder seu caderno. Anos de sentimentos estavam ali e não queria que tudo fosse perdido.

Afastou-se e antes que virasse a esquina ouviu o som de sirenes de polícia. Certamente uma viatura estava pela redondeza, o que agilizou a chegada desta no local. Ele teria o que merecia, e era muito bem feito.

Ela sorriu, dando alguns pulinhos de alegria.

Caminhou saltitante pela rua, em direção ao _dojo_ de Sesshoumaru. Ele ficaria tão orgulhoso dela ter aprendido defesa pessoal e conseguido se proteger de Naraku. Anelava para saber o que ele lhe diria e o sorriso que lhe daria ao saber da novidade.

Virou a esquina e viu o _dojo_ a poucos metros dela. Não agüentando a ansiedade de contar a ele o que fora capaz de fazer, correu. Seu coração pulsava de felicidade. Não conseguia se conter e queria ver o sorriso orgulhoso que receberia de Sesshoumaru.

A porta do _dojo _estava aberta e Rin tinha um sorriso de alegria nos lábios. Parou na porta e olhou para dentro para localizar o _sensei._ Seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo abraçado a uma mulher bonita no centro do _tatami._

O sangue pareceu congelar em suas veias, seus olhos nublaram e a cor sumiu totalmente de sua face. Os braços penderam ao lado de seu corpo e a mão que segurava caderno o soltou, deixando-o cair no chão com a capa aberta e o vento folheando as páginas envelhecidas e rosadas.

"_Quem... É ela?", _pensou Rin, sem tirar os olhos dos dois. Ele não poderia estar com outra pessoa... Quando isso acontecera? Quando?

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela balbuciou, virando o rosto quando viu ele se aproximar mais dela e ficou com medo de vê-lo beijá-la. – Kami!

Levou a mão ao estômago, com a tontura se apossando de seu corpo. Esforçou-se ao máximo para permanecer forte, mas estava difícil. Sentia como se fosse desmaiar e o mal-estar apossou-se dela. Por um segundo pôde jurar que aquilo era um pesadelo... Um terrível pesadelo.

Queria correr, fugir e se esconder, porém, suas pernas não se mexiam, tinham travado. Como conseguiria se movimentar depois do que vira? Ele estava com outra mulher!

- Rin. – ele parou frente a ela, na porta do _dojo._ Rin voltou o rosto para ele, ainda estática. – Não demorou a chegar hoje.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela fez uma reverência para ele, forçando um sorriso e segurando-se para não chorar. – Hoje não tive que trabalhar com as crianças. Apenas fiquei na biblioteca arrumando algumas coleções de livros.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, franzindo levemente a testa. Percebia-se a preocupação pelo seu tom de voz. – Está muito pálida.

- Você nem vai adivinhar o que aconteceu. – ela falou, fingindo um tom animado; o tom de voz de Rin contradizia totalmente a expressão atordoada do rosto dela. – Naraku tentou me bater e eu me defendi, liguei para a polícia e agora ele deve estar preso.

- Muito bem, Rin. – ele sorriu, visivelmente contente. – Fico orgulhoso de você.

Rin sentiu que ia chorar a qualquer minuto. Ele estava orgulhoso dela, mas... Ela ainda sentia-se infeliz... Sentia-se totalmente vazia por dentro... Queria correr e gritar – morrer se possível. Estava sofrendo, e muito. Seu coração parecia que fora perfurado.

- Mas isso não a libera de nosso treinamento, viu? – Sesshoumaru falou em tom divertido.

- Sesshy, quem está aí? – aquela mesmo mulher que o abraçava colocou a mão o ombro dele e esticou-se na ponta dos pés para ver sobre ele. – Oh, uma garotinha!

- Esse é minha aluna, Nakayama Rin. – ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos para falar.

- Ah, Rin-chan – ela sorriu, acenando com a outra mão, dando uma piscadela. – Eu posso vê-la treinando, Sesshy? Posso? Posso?

- Hai, Kagura. – ele respondeu e ela o abraçou por trás, feliz. – Isso se Rin não se importar.

- Você se importa, Rin-chan? – a mulher perguntou, suplicante. – Diz que não!

- Não vou poder treinar hoje, sumimasen. – ela falou; a voz embargada. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e a vontade de chorar foi aumentando, não conseguia mais segurar.

- Tem certeza que está bem, Rin? – Sesshoumaru tornou a perguntar ao vê-la esfregar os olhos com força maior que a necessária para não chorar.

- Eu... – as lágrimas foram mais fortes e escorreram por seu rosto, junto com um soluço escapado de seus lábios cerrados. – Preciso ir embora... Sayonara.

Rin correu em direção a sua casa, de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados. Ouviu Sesshoumaru chamá-la algumas vezes, preocupado, mas não ligou. Não queria que ele a visse chorar. Não queria que ele descobrisse que estava sofrendo por ele. Não queria!

Ela sabia de tudo sobre a vida dele, como não soubera que ele estava com alguém? Como nunca soube que existia uma Kagura em sua vida? Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo com ela?

Ela correu mais, o mais que conseguiu; a franja cobrindo os olhos e o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Não viu o degrau da calçada e caiu pesadamente no chão. Não ligou para a dor do corpo pelo baque e apoiou o rosto no braço, chorando.

Os minutos pareceram andar mais devagar e não percebeu o tempo que ficou estendida no chão, em prantos. Chorou tudo o que tinha vontade. Tudo o que tinha de chorar.

Depois de seis anos amando-o em segredo, descobrira que ele tinha outra pessoa... Nunca o tivera para si, mas agora definitivamente tinha... Tinha perdido-o... Perdido-o... Perdido-o...

"_Eu o perdi sem nem ao menos tê-lo ganhado...",_ sua mente falou e ela continuou a chorar, desiludida. _"Eu o perdi... Para sempre..."._

_Versos da Paixão:  
__Eu nunca o tive,  
__E nunca o terei...  
__Você se foi,  
__E não o encontrarei..._

-

-

* * *

_**Notinha da Autora –** Por favor, não tenham pensamentos homicidas contra minha bondosa pessoa. XD Sabem que antes que as coisas melhorem, elas têm que piorar. XDDD_


	7. Amar–te

**Para a doce e meiga Rin, que sempre amarei.**

* * *

**Shampoo, querida, também te amo, muito mesmo.**

**

* * *

**

-

-

**Versos da Paixão**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Shampoo-chan_

-

-

**Amar-te**

-

O senhor e a senhora Nakayama, os pais de Rin, encontravam-se na sala da pequena casa onde moravam, esperando a filha acabar de arrumar suas coisas e poderem ir para o aeroporto pegarem o avião para Kyoto, que sairia em mais ou menos uma hora, mas queriam chegar mais cedo. Estavam impacientes com a demora da menina, mas não falaram nada. Rin parecia tão abatida que não queriam deixá-la ainda pior.

A filha única do casal colocava algumas roupas e pertences em uma mala em seu quarto, distraidamente. Fazia tudo automaticamente... Nem reparava mais em suas atitudes, nos seus gestos ou atos... Tudo simplesmente mecânico.

Afinal, reparar para quê, se nada tinha mais razão ou importância?

Perdera todos seus sonhos, seus objetivos e suas esperanças... Todas suas ilusões se foram e sabia que nunca mais voltariam... Tudo fora uma grande tolice, uma grande tolice que a deixara arrasada.

Não agüentava mais viver em Tóquio, não queria mais ficar um dia sequer na capital japonesa. Não depois de presenciar Sesshoumaru com aquela...

Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas ao lembrar-se do que vira e os esfregou com força para afastar a vontade de chorar. Esfregou com tanta força que deixou os olhos vermelhos.

Droga! Isso não era justo! Não era e nunca seria! Ela o amava tanto, daria sua vida por Sesshoumaru e ele estava com aquela...

Suas pernas bambearam e caiu de joelhos no chão de seu quarto, não agüentando mais o peso do próprio corpo, apoiando as palmas das mãos no chão; o rosto a centímetros de tocar o carpete.

Fechou uma das mãos e socou o chão, diversas vezes, fortemente. Era sua maneira silenciosa de exteriorizar sua frustração e raiva. Tinha vontade de gritar para que ele soubesse tudo que estava sentido, mas _jamais_ faria tal coisa.

Não suportava a dor que sentia em seu coração. Passara tanto tempo amando em segredo, mas tinha a ilusão de que um dia ele pudesse dizer que também a amava... Uma utopia que sua mente criara. Ele nunca a amou e nunca a amaria.

"_Mas... E aquele beijo?", _inconscientemente levou as mãos aos lábios. Ela encostou a testa ao chão, sentido a mão latejar pelos socos que dera no chão carpetado. _"Por que Sesshoumaru-sama brinca assim com meus sentimentos? Por quê?"._

Levantou-se do chão, resignada, mesmo querendo que seu fôlego de vida fosse retirado naquele instante. A morte seria um descanso para seu coração machucado. Seria um alívio e talvez sua única saída para todo o sofrimento.

Decidira a mudar-se para Kyoto. Aproveitaria que seus pais estavam mesmo fazendo uma viagem para fora da capital e iria com eles, para nunca mais voltar a Tóquio. Teria uma vida nova e de sua casa levaria apenas roupas necessárias para vestir até comprar novas em Kyoto. Não queria ter nada que a fizesse lembrar-se dele.

Quem sabe longe não conseguiria esquecê-lo... _"Impossível", _sua mente lhe avisara, _"Ele faz parte de você"._

Foi ao banheiro depois de fechar a mala. Lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho. Estava abatida, pois não se alimentava direito e nem dormia, nada mais tinha sentido para ela. Ficara transtornada depois de ver Sesshoumaru com aquela mulher.

- Tudo pronto, minha filha? – a mãe da menina entrou no quarto, seguida pelo pai.

- Hai. – ela respondeu, secando o rosto com uma toalha felpuda.

- Então vou levar sua mala que o táxi já chegou.

Entrou no táxi e só percebeu que chegara ao aeroporto de Tóquio quando a mãe lhe tocou no ombro para avisá-la que tinha que descer do veículo. Saiu do carro depressa e andou atrás dos pais pelo saguão lotado do aeroporto.

A cada passo que dava, sentia seu coração bater mais devagar... Nunca mais o veria... Isso faria seu coração ficar apertado no peito...

Levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e mordeu de leve a junta.

Nunca mais o veria... Nunca mais.

Puxou o ar para o pulmão e levou a mão ao coração, ao sentir-se sem ar. Soltou ar devagar, tentando regularizar sua respiração, mas o ar tornou a faltar-lhe.

Como conseguiria viver sem ele?

Tentou não chorar, mas não conseguiu e estava em prantos de novo. Tapou a boca com a mão, na tentativa de emudecer seus soluços desenfreados. Afundou a outra mão nos cabelos negros e soltos, quase que os puxando.

- Rin?

Ela ouviu a voz dele chamando-a e abaixou o rosto para os pais não verem que estava chorando de novo. Limpou o rosto com a costa da mão e respirou fundo, o mais que conseguiu.

Estava tão apaixonada por ele que poderia ouvir claramente a bonita voz dele a chamá-la...

"_Você está louca, Rin... Só pode ser isso...",_ a moça pensou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, exasperada com as fantasias que sua mente criava. _"Uma garota tola e louca!"._

- Rin?

Dessa vez a voz foi mais perto e a fez parar. Não queria olhar para os lados e desiludir-se ao ver que ele não estava lá, então tornou a caminhar atrás dos pais... Parecia que estava uma marcha fúnebre, ou que estava sendo levada para ser sacrificada...

Ele poderia estar ali, para procurá-la... Não poderia...?

Não resistiu e virou-se, procurando ao seu redor por ele. Viu muitas pessoas e olhou atentamente, mas não o localizou. E novamente a pontada no coração foi sentida com força total... A pontada se chamava _"desilusão"_... Cruel e dura desilusão.

"_Garota tola!",_ Nakayama Rin xingou-se. _"Claro que ele não estaria aqui..."._

- Rin?

- Droga! – ela resmungou, levando as mãos aos ouvidos e fechando os olhos com força, balançando veemente a cabeças para os lados, desesperada. – Ele não está aqui, Rin! Ele não está aqui, garota tola!

- Rin, ele _está_ aqui.

Ela continuou com os olhos fechados e voltou a andar, batendo o corpo em algo rijo... Mais precisamente, em _alguém..._

- Sumimasen... – ela pediu, abrindo os olhos lentamente, tirando as mãos dos ouvidos e levantando os olhos para ver em quem tropeçara. – Foi sem querer e...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram tanto ao ver em _quem_ esbarrara que a pupila pareceu diminuir. Voltou um passo para trás e se desequilibrou com os próprios pés, quase caindo no processo. Cada parte de seu corpo tremia, como se a sua frente tivesse um fantasma.

- S-seshou... Maru-sama...! – a morena tartamudeou, estupefata demais para conseguir dizer algo inteligível.

- Tome cuidado, Rin. – Sesshoumaru a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para junto de seu corpo, na intenção que ela não caísse. – Poderia ter se machucado.

"_Deve ser uma ilusão...",_ Rin levou a mão ao tórax dele, tremendo. Fechou os olhos com força e abriu-os de novo, para ter certeza que não era uma quimera. _"Ele não pode mesmo estar aqui... Ele não estaria aqui... É um sonho, só pode ser um sonho"._

- Eu tentei falar com você desde aquele dia que _fugiu_ do dojo. – Sesshoumaru falou, tirando a mão da cintura dela para Rin ficar mais à vontade e fazer a mulher perceber que realmente ele estava ali. – Por que está se escondendo de mim?

Ela baixou a cabeça; os olhos encarando os pés.

- Rin, estou falando com você. – ele tocou no queixo dela para levantar o rosto. – Olhe para mim.

Ela levantou o rosto, mas não o encarou; os olhos ficaram olhando para algum ponto na roupa dele.

- Você estava com sua... – ela engoliu em seco antes de completar a frase, sentindo que logo estaria chorando. – Namorada, ou seja lá o que aquela mulher bonita seja sua.

- Namorada? – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha. – De quem você está falando?

- Kagura... – ela falou, voltando a chorar ao pronunciar baixo o nome feminino.

Não queria chorar na frente dele, mas não conseguia segurar o choro. Além de ele estar com outra mulher, ainda aparecia ali para dificultar sua ida a Kyoto. Ele só poderia estar brincando com seus sentimentos...

- Kagura não é minha namorada, Rin. – ele falou, em tom divertido. – Não temos nada juntos.

- Não é...? – Rin balbuciou, dessa fez levantando os olhos cheios de lágrimas para encará-lo. – Está me dizendo que você não são namorados?

- Exatamente, Rin. – ele confirmou, acenando com a cabeça para afirmar sua resposta. – Você tirou conclusões precipitadas e correu antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Ah... – ela deu um suspiro de alívio e sentiu como se o coração que estava sem vida voltasse a pulsar novamente.

"_O que adiantava ele não ter namorada se nunca teremos nada juntos?", _sua mente a alertou antes que se iludisse novamente e acabasse magoada.

- O que está fazendo aqui no aeroporto, Rin? – ele perguntou, apesar de saber a resposta.

- Vou me mudar para Kyoto. – Rin falou, limpando as lágrimas com a costa da mão. – Não quero mais viver em Tóquio... Nunca mais voltarei aqui...

Rin levou as mãos para frente do corpo e baixou o rosto novamente, ainda não conseguindo olhar para Sesshoumaru.

- Não quer levar isso consigo? – ele estendeu o caderno conhecido para ela e Rin o pegou, piscando.­ – Como lembrança.

- Meu caderno... – ela pegou o _"Caderno dos Sentimentos"_ e arregalou os olhos, corada.

Como aquele caderno fora parar nas mãos de Sesshoumaru? Ela piscou e se lembrou que no dia que o viu com Kagura estava com o caderno e deixou-o cair no chão... Estava tão deprimida que correu antes mesmo de se lembrar de pegá-lo de volta. Esquecera-se completamente do objeto depois daquele noite.

Então... Ele devia ter lido e sabia de tudo...!

Rin ficou lívida com a possibilidade.

- Você escreve muito bem, Rin. – ele falou e ela recuou um passo, mais sem graça ainda. – Seus poemas são encantadores.

Ela olhou os pés e sua boca ficou subitamente seca.

- Por que nunca me contou o que sentia, Rin? – ele falou, suavemente.

- Eu pensava que você não sabia que eu existisse...

- Como não saberia da sua existência se gosto de você desde que a vi naquele vestido branco na formatura?

Rin levantou o rosto para olhá-lo... Ele não tinha mesmo dito que gostava dela, não é mesmo? Sua mente que estava lhe pregando _outra_ peça... Certo?

- Eu... Não entendi...

- Você sempre foi tão distante que nunca consegui me aproximar. – ele sorriu, puxando-a pela cintura para abraçá-la. – Tentei várias vezes falar com você, mas você é tão tímida que só consegui aquele dia no dojo.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – ela falou, inutilmente segurando a vontade de chorar. Deitou a cabeça no tórax dele ao sentir-se enlaçada pela cintura. – Eu estou... Atônita.

Voltou a chorar, copiosamente, molhando a camiseta dele com suas lágrimas. Quer dizer que ele gostava dela todos esses anos? Quer dizer que sofreu tantos anos por amá-lo platonicamente sendo que seu sentimento era correspondido?

"_Como sou tola...",_ Rin pensou, chorando. _"Tola..."._

- Como soube que eu estaria aqui? – Rin perguntou, ainda junto a ele.

- Higurashi me disse que estava se mudando para Kyoto. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Eu não poderia deixá-la ir embora antes de te dizer uma coisa...

Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin ainda chorava pelos soluços que ouvia escapar de seus lábios, então ela abraçou-o mais forte pela cintura. Rin estava tão surpresa que se sentia arrebatada, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer instante. Seus joelhos estavam bambos e seus braços finos, trêmulos.

- O que quer me dizer? – Rin perguntou, num murmúrio chorado.

Sesshoumaru sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela:

- Aishiteiru, Rin.

**-o-o-o-**

Rin sentou-se em sua cama de uma vez. Os olhos arregalados, a testa escorrendo gotas de suor e o corpo molhado. A respiração estava agitada, ofegante. Tateou a cama ao seu lado, sem coragem de olhar o lugar. Tinha medo que estivesse... _Vazio._

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos de imediato.

Realmente, estava sozinha naquela cama, como todas as noites.

"_Eu sonhei novamente com ele...", _Rin pensou, desolada.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, quando as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto pesadamente, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

Não passara de um sonho... Tudo que tinha acontecido no aeroporto... Toda a noite maravilhosa que tivera com ele não passara de um sonho... _"Mas dessa vez foi tão real... Tão realista..."._

Puxou as pernas para abraçá-las e colocou a testa nos joelhos, fechando os olhos para relembrar o sonho que tivera.

Ele a buscara no aeroporto e a ela decidiu não ir mais embora, pois ele pedira para que ela ficasse... Com ele... Para que ficassem _juntos... _Ficassem juntos para sempre... Ele usara essa palavra... Disse que ficariam juntos _sempre..._

Sesshoumaru estava ali com ela, no quarto, naquela mesma noite. Ele a despira cuidadosamente, tomando-a em seus braços fortes com desejo e a fez sentir-se a mulher mais amada do mundo. Murmurava palavras carinhosas enquanto seus lábios desciam por seus lábios, pescoço, seios, barriga...

Rin estremeceu com a lembrança; as bochechas corando levemente.

Ainda podia ouvi-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido _"aishiteiru, Rin", _no momento que os corpos nus uniram-se totalmente, tornando-se um. Duas lágrimas solitárias rolaram pela face dela com a intensidade de amá-lo... Lágrimas de felicidade.

Entretanto, agora chorava de tristeza.

Fora um sonho... O mais real e doloroso que tivera. Desejava a morte quando sonhava com ele e não o tinha do seu lado quando acordava.

Soluçou, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos, ainda chorando.

Nunca o teve e nunca o teria... Será que aquele era seu destino?

- Rin? – a morena sentiu braços a enlaçaram pelas costas, segurando-a pela cintura, afetuosamente.

- S-sesshoumaru-sama! – ela gaguejou, virando rapidamente o rosto para tentar olhá-lo com a pouca iluminação do quarto.

- Hai. – ele sorriu, abraçando-a e pousando o queixo no ombro dela depois de mordiscar o lugar. Ele subiu os lábios pelo pescoço, até alcançar os lábios dela. Afastou um pouco o rosto ao sentir o gosto salgado na boca e levou o polegar ao rosto dela. – Por que está chorando, Rin?

Rin encontrava-se estática, num estado de êxtase tão grande que não conseguiu dizer nada. Ele estava mesmo ali...?

- Minha Rin está bem? – ele falou, puxando-a para seu colo na cama, preocupado. – Está com dor?

Ela não respondeu, apenas circulou a cintura dele com os braços frágeis, escondendo o rosto do peito nu dele. Voltou a chorar, dessa vez com mais intensidade.

- O que foi, Rin? – ele perguntou e a abraçou protetoramente.

- Você está... Comigo, aqui... – ela começou a falar, embolando as palavras de tão emocionada que ficou. – Pensei que tinha sido um... Sonho, mas você está aqui...

- Acalme-se – ele falou, segurando o rosto dela e roçando os lábios nos dela suavemente. – Eu estou aqui.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo e... – ela soluçou, chegando a sentir o ar faltar. – Achei que tinha sonhado novamente com você e que não estava aqui quando acordei...

- Rin, eu estou aqui com você. – ele falou, tornando a abraçá-la, sentindo o corpo trêmulo dela. – Não se preocupe.

- Sesshy, eu te amo tanto. – ela falou, ainda abraçada a ele, como se tivesse medo de soltá-lo e ele fosse embora. – Sempre te amei.

- Esse Sesshoumaru também ama muito essa Rin. – ele falou próximo ao ouvido dela; sua voz saindo baixa e rouca. – Minha Rin.

Rin parou de chorar, tendo as lágrimas do rosto limpas pelos dedos longos de Sesshoumaru. Ele deitou-se e a puxou pela cintura para ela se deitar ao lado dele.

Rin deitou ao lado dele; os rostos frente a frente. Ela passou a mão delicada pelo rosto dele, beijando os olhos, testa, bochecha, queixo e, por último, os lábios. Minutos depois Sesshoumaru havia dormido, enquanto Rin ainda o contemplava, feliz.

- Ah, já sei como terminar meu poema! – ela tirou o braço dele de sua cintura e se levantou da cama.

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru protestou num gemido, sem nem abrir os olhos. – O que vai fazer?

- Tenho que terminar uma coisa... – ela falou, sentando-se à escrivaninha e pegando o _"Caderno de Sentimentos". _– Não vou demorar.

Acendeu o abajur e abriu o caderno na página de seu primeiro poema. Ela ouviu mais um gemido contrariado dele e começou a escrever seu primeiro e último poema.

_Versos da Paixão:  
As lágrimas demonstravam dor,  
Agora demonstram amor._

_Versos da Paixão:  
A agonia de olhá-lo,  
Não se compara  
A alegria de amá-lo._

- Rin, vem deitar – Sesshoumaru falou; a voz sonolenta abafada pelo rosto no travesseiro. – Quero você comigo... Para sempre.

Rin sorriu graciosamente. Esperara seis anos para ouvir isso dele...

Escreveu a última estrofe do poema e fechou o caderno. Deu uma última olhada nele antes de apagar a lâmpada da mesinha.

Voltou para cama e deitou-se nos braços de seu amado, com o rosto escondido no tórax dele. Como era bom ouvir a sinfonia das batidas do coração de Sesshoumaru. Fechou os olhos para dormir, certa de que nunca mais acordaria sem ele ao seu lado. Nunca mais estaria sem ele. Nunca mais.

_Versos da Paixão:  
Agora sou sua,  
É você é meu,  
Olhando-te  
Tocando-te  
Amando-te  
Para todo sempre._

Sobre a escrivaninha do quarto estava o caderno de folhas velhas e rosadas, cheirando a perfume, nelas relatadas todos os sentimentos de um amor. Depois do poema que demorara seis anos para ser terminado, tinha uma pequena frase final: _"Aqui encerro seus sentimentos escritos, pois agora posso vivê-los"._

-

-

* * *

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

-

-

_**Início –**__ 19 de Agosto de 2005_

_**Término –**__ 18 de Abril de 2006_

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da Autora – **__Nem vou comentar a demora, nem vou... u.u Espero que tenham gostado do final, pois eu adorei escrevê-lo... Ficou tão fofo. XD Quem teve pensamentos homicidas contra minha gentil pessoa pode se desculpar porque eu fui muito boazinha com o final. XD_

_Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a história e, principalmente, aqueles que dedicaram um tempinho a comentar. Fico imensamente grata. Quando comecei a escrever essa história não achei que as pessoas iam gostar, mas fiquei feliz com a reação de quem leu. Muito obrigada mesmo! \o/_

_Não esqueçam de comentar. Quero saber o que acharam do final. \o/ Vou responder aos reviews que mandar, porque não terei como agradecer já que esse é o último capítulo. XD_

_Ah, decidi esperar para publicar hoje porque dia 30 de Setembro é niver da __Shampoo__. Essa história foi escrita como presente para ela. \o/ Feliz Aniversário, florzinha. :-)_

_Agradecimentos especiais a __Rin-chan__ (minha eterna amiga), __Shampoo-chan__ (minha amiga do coração a quem dedico o fic) e __Mitz-chan__ (minha amiguinha querida). Três pessoas que amo demais, que sempre estiveram comigo. Sempre serei grata a vocês, meninas. Vocês são especiais, nunca se esqueçam disso. Amo vocês muitão! ;-P_

_Espero vocês nas minhas outras histórias, caso sintam falta de mim. XD_

_Nhan... Detesto finais. T-T Detesto despedidas e tudo mais. T-T Mas fazer o quê, né? Então aqui vai um... Sayonara, minna-chan! o/ _

_Kisus,  
Lis-sama _


End file.
